Heart of the Damned
by VampireGRose
Summary: Caught in between two separate times a young girl is hell bent on finding her way home. Action, adventure, love, betrayal, and drama is amidst when she comes into contact with two very different yet similar swordsmen...
1. Chapter 0: Profile & Plot Summary

**Chapter Zero: Profile**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

Ok so I have decided to create my first story based on Samurai Champloo. I will still have Mugen and Jin but Fuu won't be the main character, more over a supporting character (she'll still be around though so don't worry Fuu fans). Anyway just read below and find out what it's about. The story goes my own way and it may have some noticeable themes from other animes in it, but still revolves around the same hip-hop drama, action series. And even romance ;)

Name: Sara Meyers

Age: 17

Height: 5.4'

Weight: 100 lbs

Birthday: October 22, 1987

Occupation: Student Graduate at Beverly Hills Japanese High School (A private high school where people learn the language Japanese)

Weapons: Has known to use certain objects, though main weapon becomes bow and arrow.

Story Plot Summary:

Sara is a high school graduate who has been adjusting to life without her grandmother. The only thing that is left in her grandmother's memory is a gold locket shaped like a heart. Before death, her grandmother told her that it was for someone other than herself who is very close to Sara. As things begin turning worse, in school, and at home Sara believes that her grandmother's wish would never come true.

It's not until her dog Den goes missing that she and her brother Anthony search for him. After finding Den near their wishing well a mysterious dark and evil terror grabs Sara and pulls her into a distant world, Japan in the Edo period to be exact!

Having a strange voice in the back of her head telling her to seek the _"Field of Sunflowers" _Sara saves and recruits two master swordsmen. Jin, a quiet and stoic ronin who fights in a traditional samurai style of kenjutsu. And Mugen, a brash and rude former pirate from Ryukyu, with a fighting style based on break dancing that resembles capoeira, to help. As the story unfolds the trio discovers more and more about the darkness that lies before them and...the hip hop?!

* * *

If you guys want to know more of what Sara's description is like, well I'll see if I can describe it for you:

Sara has long dark brown hair (almost black) that hangs down to her lower back. Large deep set brownish grey eyes (kind of hazel). You already know her height and weight, and she's rather curvy and such. (Note: If you want to know what her body and uniform that she wears, look like then I suggest you go to Google images or Photobucket and type in "High school of the Dead Rei Miyamoto") That's also what I picture Sara to look like just with dark brown hair, not reddish brown and her eye color is different too (as explained above).


	2. Chapter 1: Down the Wishing Well

**Chapter One: Down the Wishing Well  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

_" Vagabond Mugen, and Vagabond Ronin Jin. These two will be executed by means of beheading!" _

_"Are you ready to apologize?" A large man stood before the two accused swordsmen. One of the men spoke. _

_"If it means bowing down to the likes of you bastards." He looked up and smirked, "I'd rather die on my feet with my head held high!" The large man blushed in embarrassment. _

_The quieter swordsman chuckled "Well said, I agree with him."_

_"Very well." The large man said "I shall make this quick and send both of you straight to the afterlife." _

_Swords rose up, the two swordsmen watched patiently as the blades raged down on them._

***

"Hey Sara, wait up for a second!" Claire called running over to her. "Why don't we go on the trail today, you know with Star and Handsome? It's just too beautiful of a day if we just stay in the ring."

Sara glanced over at her red headed friend and smiled. "Alright, let's go."

The two girls got a ride from Claire's mother to the farm that held their horses, ready to get some exercise.

"Thanks for the ride mom!" Claire pecked her mom's cheek with her lips and hopped out with an awaiting Sara and they both waved goodbye.

"So how did you do on your report card? I got all Bs and As." A grin grew across Claire's face.

"Not so well, a few Cs and a couple of As from Art and Orchestra, but nothing more. Though I did the best in Japanese class, straight As all year."

Claire smiled, "Well at least it's not like they will hold you back that would have sucked."

"Yah..." Sara sighed. "But my mom might be a little mad. She always wants me to do better than a B."

"You know what; I think I'll tack Star and Handsome up today, just to help."

"Really? Oh thanks Claire you're the best!" Sara wrapped her arms around Claire's waist and pushed against her with force.

"Heh…anytime." Claire smiled as Sara let go.

Sara waited by the ring as Claire went to retrieve their horses. Her head was filled with dramatic outcomes that would happen when she got home tonight. Her head hurt from the thought. "Damn, I hate my life. It's so dull and boring." She blinked at the thought of Claire, "Well almost boring."

_"Is that so?"_

Sara's head shot up at an unknown voice in the back of her head. She was trying desperately to ask who or what it was but it had already faded away into her memory. The young girl sighed in defeat, and sat down on a nearby bench that overlooked the ring. "What the hell was that? Humph must have been my imagination, the hot air must be getting to me..."

"Sara!" Claire's familiar voice echoed from behind.

Sara twisted her body and met her friend's sky blue irises. In each of Claire's delicate and pale hands were the horse's reins.

"Here you go," she offered Handsome's reins over to Sara, who took it from her palm into her tight fist.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Claire asked positioning herself against her chestnut gelding's side. She placed her small left foot in the stirrup and hopped up onto his back.

Sara followed onto her black gelding who took a deep snort in anticipation for the trail. "Easy boy, we'll get there."

Claire chuckled and the two headed off into the dense nature filled forest. From past experience Handsome knew exactly where his favorite spot was. Sara barely lifted a finger as he lead the way himself, followed behind was a less experienced Star and his rider Claire.

The girls chatted about from time to time, laughing and worrying about certain situations that happened in their senior year at school, while almost oblivious of where Handsome was leading them to. The thirteen year old black gelding eventually came to a halt, Star bent down to graze a bit.

The two girls feasted their eyes on the beautiful setting of a half mile meadow. The wind blew across the land causing the grass to wave like the current in the deep ocean. A group of sparrows flocked themselves in a tall patch of grass, hiding beneath it as they landed. The sun blazed down from the clear sky above, giving the meadow its extra shine.

"C'mon lets race! First one to the tall hill over there wins!" Claire said pointing to a grassy hill to the east.

Sara smirked and gripped tighter on Handsome's rein, waking him up a bit. "Your on!" The two horses lined up a few feet away, they both snorted and backed up and forward waiting to bolt at any moment.

"1..." the girls announced together. "2..." Star shook his head, making his mane flicker around like flames. "3!"

The horses started right there at a long stride of a canter, before loosening up into a vigorously fast gallop. The ground below felt like air, and the scenery before Sara turned wiggly and swirled. She felt light on her saddle, and the sound of the horse's hoof beats vanished from her ears. The ground shook when a snaky voice arose from her thoughts. _"The Field of Sunflowers, that is the key home, but home is a god's hand away."_

"Sara....Sara...Sara!" a young voice screamed, which overpowered the darker one.

Sara's eyes fluttered opened to meet the freckled and pale face of Claire.

"Cl..Claire?" Sara choked.

"Oh thank god your alive! I thought I'd lost you there for a second. See what happens when Handsome is too full of spunk?"

"Where are we?"

The ginger haired girl frowned. "We're in the middle of the meadow of course. Where else?"

"You sure its not heaven your speaking of?"

"Doesn't seem that way," Claire laughed. "Cmon lets get you off the ground I've already called the stable and your mom so you can just-"

"WHAT!?" Sara spat, Claire jumped back. "You called my mom, oh why Claire why?"

"Well, she is your mom after all, who else do you want me to call, you're grand..." Claire shot her palm over her mouth in embarrassment and sorrow. "I'm...I'm sorry, I have such a big mouth.

Sara sighed, "Its ok...Thanks for helping, I'm glad to have you as my friend Claire."

Claire put her hand back down to her side and smiled flushing.

After the paramedics and owner arrived and got Sara, who only suffered minor injuries, she was sent home to rest for the evening.

"Yes...ok so no riding for a few days? Uh ha...ok thanks again." Sara's mother hung up the phone and went into Sara's room. "I just called the doctor and he said no riding for a few days, just until you feel better alright? Well get some rest goodnight sweaty." The lights flickered off and the door creaked close behind Sara's mother. Sara almost immediately fell into a deep slumber.

_Two days later..._

"Hey Claire....Oh that sounds cool right now?...Umm ok...ok cool...ok bye!" Sara hung up the phone. "Hey mom!"

"Yah?"

"Can I go to Claire's house today? We are planning on a camp out."

"For a sleepover?" Her mother called back.

"Yah few three weeks!" Sara jumped up and down, she was so happy that high school was over completely and now she had a whole summer to enjoy with her best friend.

"Hmm…well ok then, so right now?"

"No in an hour I can leave." Sara walked into the living room to meet her mother who was sitting there flipping through channels, and eventually muting the TV.

"Ok but get ready now."

Sara used her backpack to store her items she was bringing. She got her toothbrush and a new bottle of toothpaste, and her cell phone and Ipod. Her hairbrush, a couple of outfits, her brother Anthony's old soccer jersey and blue shorts for pajamas; her favorite beach towel and a bathing suit, since Claire owned a pool. Finally last her locket necklace from her grandmother. Sara stared at it in the mirror as she placed it around her neck. She looked over on her dresser and saw a picture of both her grandma and her father. The photograph not only brought back memories of her grandma but of her father too. Sara's dad had left for war when Sara was still young, no older than six. She reverts back to the day of his departure, patting her head and telling her to be a good girl while he was gone. Eventually Sara shook her head to erase the thought of it.

"Ok I'm going." Sara called getting on her school uniform and running down the flight of stairs.

"Sara, why are you wearing your uniform? You do realize school is over."

Sara looked away as she came back into the living room, "I know but this is kind of like a celebration that we're having. And with that celebrating, Claire and I plan to where our uniforms just as a remembrance of being in school together."

"Oh ok then, have fun sweaty, see you in three weeks! Make sure you call!" her mother's voice echoed as Sara went out the door and headed down her driveway when-

"Hey Sara wait up!" Sara shot her gaze over to her nineteen year old brother Anthony. "What is it? I gotta go!"

"Its..uh Den, I can't find him anywhere, he was outside a minute ago then suddenly he disappeared.

"Why'd you let him out?" Sara asked with her heart dropping from loosing her precious German shepherd.

"Uhh..to go to the bathroom of course! Now can you please help?"

"Ugg..." Sara sighed in aggravation as the two searched for their lost dog. The search finally brought them to their shed where their wishing well lay. A scratching noise came from it.

"What is that?" Anthony shuddered.

"Uhh the dog what else?" Sara snapped back, and headed down the steps. She looked into every corner of the room. "Ok I'll just open the well then."

"He'd be dead if he fell down there!" Anthony yelled. "I wouldn't look if I were you."

Sara began to open it. "AHHH!" She screamed and Anthony jumped.

A furry animal trotted its way towards Sara from the corner of the room. "Den there you are!" Sara hugged the barking dog in her arms. "Here, now put him back in the house!" Sara ordered giving Anthony Den's collar to hold, he pouted.

A sudden burst of light and energy came for inside the well. Something grabbed Sara's shoulders dragging her down below.

"SARA!" Anthony cried but the light had already engulfed his sister in its clutches.

* * *

The blinding light dimmed as Sara was caught by a dark figure. It had two extended arms on each side while the rest was like a long scaly snake body.

"You have it don't you? Give it to me! Give me the seal!" The creature tugged tightly on Sara's hair, urging for whatever it was talking about to be handed over.

Sara pushed back against the cold body, "No get away!" A flickering blue light shot from inside Sara's chest, where her heart was.

The creature's tight grasp faded as it was blown away into the darkness. Sara was blown the opposite direction; something felt like it hit her right in the nape of her neck black herself out from the world.

_I will be waiting, where all begins..._

"Ugh...what the hell happened?" Sara clung to her head disoriented. "Man was that some roller coaster ride...I think I better tell mom about..." Sara stood up looking around at nothing but a dirt wall. She adverted her gaze up to see a large hole showing the sky above.

"Did I hallucinate, or was what I saw actually real?" She snorted, "Either way I'm getting out of this dirt hole."

With that said Sara grabbed a nearby vine and used it to 'mountain climb' her way up the steep muddy slope. "Anthony? Hey you there? Mom? Anthony?!" Sara called, but no response came as she finally realized that she was surrounded by a dense forest brush.

The trees swayed in the wind as they replaced her home.

Sara blinked "What the?" Frantically she looked back and forth, side to side, and every other possible way to find a route home. "That's strange, is this some kinda dream that I can't wake up from? Or is this something more..."

Something caught Sara's attention in the distance, it was a stream of grey smoke...someone was burning a fire.

"There it is!" She dashed toward the thankful hint of where her house was. Fighting through prickly bushes and whipping tree branches. "Mom! Anthony! There's something I need-" Sara was cut short as she looked down upon a small town.

Many people were walking but they didn't seem...normal. Many men had dark tanned skin and black or dark brown hair, and wore long robes that seemed to be patterned. Women on the other hand looked pale with much make up on, and wore the same robed clothing as the men but only tighter.

"This isn't California? This is more like-"

"Japan?" A voice caught Sara's attention and she jerked her head over to an elderly man holding a cart of supplies. "You seem to be having some difficulty where you're going hun?"

"Umm well...Just what exactly time period are we in s..sir?" Sara stuttered, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well missy I believe we are in the Edo Period to be exact..."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I WENT BACK IN TIME LIKE FOUR CENTURIES INTO THE PAST!?"

The man jumped at Sara's sudden burst of rage and confusion. "I...I don't know what you mean by _back in time_ hun, all I know is that we are in Japan. Now if you will excuse me I've got to deliver these items."

The man scuttled away on his small racing feet down the road. Sara felt sick, almost like she was about to drop dead, but that her soul would never find peace. Somehow she kept on her shaking feet and staggered towards her new setting.

Sara walked along the path getting use to the sounds of no vehicles, and smells of no fried chicken, or garlic. It had erased from her senses. She sat herself down on the side of a stone wall and began to shed tears.

"Hey, you alright there?" A female voice caught Sara's attention and she looked up. A young girl no older than herself stood before her, Sara fought away her tears as the girl asked numerous questions.

It wasn't until she asked if Sara was lost that Sara replied: "Well, I guess I am."

The young girl smile "Hey come with me to my parent's teashop."

Before an answer came to Sara's mind she was hosted up and dragged by the young girl away to god knows where. The two finally arrived at a small teashop and Sara was seated down.

"My name is Fuu, I work here as a waitress at my parent's teashop."

"Umm...you can call me Sara." Sara choked on her drying tears.

A while past until Fuu came back, "Here you go Sara." she placed a stick of five dumplings on Sara's lap.

"Tha..thank you." Sara cupped the bottom in her hand and bit into one dumpling. A bell from right outside was heard, it was probably another customer. Fuu shot her head up.

"Oh, good afternoon sir!" A tall broad and gangster like man made his appearance.

He wore a white undershirt and a short sleeve red over shirt on top of it. His hakama was cut off at shorts-length, resembling loose-fitting Bermuda shorts. He wore a pair of what Sara heard to be geta shoes. A katana sword rested parallel on his back wrapped around his waist and shoulder by a scabbard. He had messy black hair like an afro, and dark grey eyes to match the color with, along with his tan brown skin. He was literally one of those people that Sara's time would take as a criminal. Blue bands on his wrists and ankles clued her in that he has served jail time.

The man took a stern and wide stare at Sara before seating himself on the other side of the doorway. "Water..."

Fuu blinked "Water?"

"That's right."

"Well here we only serve paying customers so its best you order more than water, if your broke then go somewhere else..." The man gestured for her to come closer to him.

Fuu hesitated but did so.

"Fifty dumplings..."

"Huh?"

"You give that much and I'll take care of those guys for yah."

Fuu turned to look at a pack of swordsmen in the corner of the room. "Umm...how 'bout for twenty?"

"The hell..I 'ant going a dumpling lower."

"Hey where's my tea!?" an impatient man called.

"Coming!" Fuu suddenly tripped over her own two feet covering the man's face in the tea.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled.

"I'm...I'm sorry sir."

"Well sorry isn't going get it, how's about we take off a finger or two?" Two other men grabbed Fuu's arms; Sara jumped to her feet and pulled her away from them.

"Stop it! It's not her fault, it was an accident!"

The impatient man made an eerie grin. "Well now seems we have a feisty one here, ok how's about her then!" The same obedient men now grabbed Sara and pushed her to the wooden floor.

"Wait, let me, I just got this new sword and she'll be a great test drive." Another follower said unsheathing his blade.

"S-someone, help..." Sara murdered looking over to the red coated man, who was lying on his side with closed relaxed eyes, as if nothing was happening. Sara suddenly thought back at her Japanese lessons with her grandma.

_"Granny how do you say the number a hundred?" _

_Sara's grandmother grinned, "Well its very simple sweetheart, the word is..."_

"HYAKU DOKO!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs. The men stood there confused. The red coated man from before stood up.

"Well boys looks like your lives aren't worth squat, are they?"

The swordsman cocked a brow, "What's that you punk?" He stood before the red coated man. "Why don't you bud out of peoples privacy, you know 'cause you're starting to piss me off, maybe one day I'll try this sword out on you."

The other man smirked, "How's 'bout we try it right now."

Their swords shot up and down in a flash, red hot oozing blood spattered into the air. The swordsman screamed in agony clutching his bloody right arm.

The red coated man spoke again, "Don't give me all that formal crap about privacy and shit." He looked over to the rest of the impatient man's followers, who grabbed their sheathed swords. "I'll take all of you bitches on!"

Suddenly before a battle was underway another swordsman entered the teashop. Everyone looked at a tall dark and, handsome man with shaded glasses over his dark black eyes. He had onyx black hair that was held up in a tight pony tail. He wore a gi in indigo blue patterned with a white diamond kamon made up of four small white diamonds, with black hakama pants. Unlike the afro haired man, on his left side of his waist he kept two swords, a katana and another one called a wakizashi.

"Sorry was I disturbing something? I guess I'll wait outside." He politely said and headed back toward the doorway, when the afro man stopped him.

"Hey, aren't you a so called bad-ass?"

The tall dark man reached for his katana. The afro man charged head long at him and they began a one-on-one fight. Swords clashed and swung violently around the room, destroying anything in their way.

* * *

_Pheeu, ok so that was my first chapter of this hopefully long and funfilled journey I have begun. PLEASE review at least 5 times for me to continue with it. And trust me IT WILL GET BETTER!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Two Swordsmen

**Chapter Two: The Two Swordsmen  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

The two skilled swordsmen continued to battle it out for sometime, like they were a tiger and lion that had crossed paths onto each others territory. However, despite intimidating postures and attacks neither one was able to cut the other. It somehow seemed rather pathetic. Sara, Fuu, Fuu's parents, and the group of swordsmen thugs did their best to stay clear of the flying weapons.

The crazy haired man blocked one of the glasses man's attacks using the steel base of his geta, then tried an attack of his own but failed as well. The fight eventually was brought outside where they really caught every passer buyer's attention.

"Stop them before they kill someone!" one spectator yelled.

"Get the police!" another one called.

_Still_ one with their fight the two swordsmen were oblivious of the crowd of people they were getting, as well as the attention of the police. Before they could finally see who was the top dog a group of policemen ran in from the crowd of people.

"Halt you two are under arrest!" one of the policemen, whom was probably the leader, ordered.

The messy haired man and the glasses man ignored them. The messy haired man got on the ground and used the back of his shoulder blades to spin around with his feet held way out. The policeman clenched his teeth.

Meanwhile Sara, Fuu and everyone else before were already outside themselves watching the battle underway to a death match. However, as the glasses man was about to strike swords with the messy haired man something hard hit him in the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a thud. Before the messy haired man could attack the one who did it he too was blacked out by something hard.

Sara ran forward to see what exactly was happening, Fuu reached out an arm to grab her but Sara was too swift for her to catch in the enormous crowd.

"What are you planning on doing with them?" Sara asked the leader of the police group.

"That is none of your business young lass now run along before you get in trouble."

Something told Sara that these men were important, and like she was commanded, she ran in front of the policeman, who was turning to leave. "Tell me where your taking them!?" her little voice raised.

The policeman frowned, "You want to end up like them young-en? Or do you want to keep your life?"

"You're not actually planning on killing them are you?" Sara blinked.

The policeman didn't answer and simple walked around a confused Sara like she was only an obstacle. Sara twitched her eye in anger.

"Oh, the nerve of some people!"

"Hey you there stop!" an unfamiliar voice yelled from behind her, who turned. A group of men, not policemen though, gathered together in a line.

"Fire!" the same voice called from in it. Arrows shot up into the air and poured down like rain onto Sara.

Sara got in her fetal position. Amazingly no arrows hit her body. She continued with her sentence from before. "...truly."

Before she knew what was going on Sara was tied up, her wrists and ankles in rope. The continuously large crown flooded the area; all eyes were planted right on her. She could hear the various voices talking about what or who she was.

"Maybe she's a forest imp or something?"

"She could be a spy from a rival village."

Sara moaned in annoyance, "Talk not, talk not, talk not talk not talk not..."

"Everyone make way for high priestess Kiyoshi!" a voice from the crowd yelled.

Suddenly an elderly women in what was called a miko outfit appeared. In her hand lay a small sack of God knows what.

Sara blinked as she came up to her. The elderly woman took something that looked like dust from the bag and threw it at her.

Sara coughed as the elderly woman yelled: "Evil begone!"

"St-stop it, I'm not evil!" Sara eventually protested.

The elderly woman stopped, "If not an evil source then why did you appear from the Forbidden Forest?" Sara didn't answer as the elderly woman examined her closer. "Hmm, let me have a look at you child." She took Sara's chin and turned her head side to side. Eventually letting go she continued, "Its there yet I cannot pick out the name."

Sara growled and twitched her eye, "Why you..."

Somewhere over on the other side of the town the two swordsmen where sentenced to exile by the next morning. They both lay in their cell beaten and exhausted from the torture they were put through for the day.

"Really you are the lowest of the low. Your stature is a mockery, and your sword fighting skill is a complete joke. All in all you're a complete mess." The glasses man murmured.

The messy haired man clenched his teeth, "What did you say?" he tried to get himself upright but fell back down without success.

The glasses man continued, "You were also the only one I couldn't kill."

"Name's Mugen, you got that," the messy haired man said.

"Mugen?"

"That's right."

"My name is Jin; you'd do best to remember it when I kill you."

Mugen smirked, "Humph, we'll see about that."

* * *

"I'm sorry about the problem before child, but in these times of war you can never be too careful." Kiyoshi said.

Sara faintly smiled, "So I guess we're not in California anymore are we?"

"California? Never heard of it, is that where you come from?"

"Err, yah so I guess I should get going then." Sara replied sarcastically saying. "Though I have no idea how to get back."

"Kiyoshi..." Sara spoke after taking a sip of tea given to her.

"Hmm?"

"D-Do you know where those two men went to? You know the one with crazy black hair, and the other with glasses."

"You mean those two swordsman who acted like wild dogs? Well from the looks of the people who took them away, I'd say they are as good as dead." Kiyoshi picked up a piece of wood and threw it into the fire sitting in the center of the room.

"Dead?" Sara repeated, Kiyoshi nodded.

"From their actions the police would never stand to see two dangerous men like them running the streets. They could most likely kill someone. It would be best to get rid of such people. For the sake of the innocent and the weak."

That night Sara decided to go visit the two swordsman, for personal reasons. However when she arrived at the jail cell a guard stood there.

His eyes were drooping a bit, definitely in the need for some sleep. "Who-who goes there?" he asked picking up the presence of someone coming closer.

"Erm excuse me sir but can I please see those two prisoners that you're keeping here." Sara asked cautiously.

The guard shook his head and held his nose up high, resisting the need for rest, "I'm sorry, but there are not to be allowed any visitors."

"Oh please! Please! I'll do anything!" Sara begged, clapping her hands together. The man suddenly flushed red.

"A-Anything? You mean have se-" His face was clobbered by a shoe, a quick kick to his personal area and he fell to the ground.

Sara snorted standing tall over the guards limp body, "Anything but that you big pervert."

Mugen and Jin were clawing their way toward the bars, when suddenly a young girl appeared before them.

"Wow, seems you two have been put through a lot." Sara whispered, examining the wounds that were inflicted on both men's bodies.

"Hey, it's you." Mugen said.

"The girl from the teashop." Jin continued.

Sara held up a pair of jail keys, rolling the handle part around her index finger. "So, you want to me to get you outta here?"

Mugen looked puzzled, "You serious?!" Sara shushed his raised voice.

"What is your purpose here anyway?" Jin cocked his brow up in question.

Sara shifted the key around in the lock eventually answering as she did so, "I need you two to help me find a place. A place where I can get home. You see I guess I am not exactly from your time."

Mugen and Jin exchanged glances; confusion took over them at what they just heard.

An echo of yells disrupted the silence, the three sensed police coming.

"Hurry!" Jin whispered; as Sara continued to pry open the lock.

Suddenly a snap came from the key, "Oh shoot! The key broke." Sara growled but then got back up. "Ah oh gotta go."

With that, she disappeared into the night as the echoes became louder.

"Stupid chick." Mugen mumbled.

_The following day_…

"It seems that those two swordsmen are going to be executed today." One man said while reading a post.

Sara grimaced. "What am I going to do?"

She found a fireworks store and pleaded to the store keeper, "Oh please sir please let me have a few! Please!"

"No way, not without some money." Sara made a puppy dog face, the man twitched his eye. "Err, alright fine take them!"

"Oh thank you so much!" Sara ran outside towards the execution site, until she came upon a ladder. She saw two men enjoying their lunch.

"Gotta barrow this sir," she told one taking the ladder in her hands.

"Vagabond Mugen, and Vagabond Ronin Jin. These two will be executed by means of beheading!"

"Are you ready to apologize?" A large man stood before the two accused swordsmen.

Mugen spoke, "If it means bowing down to the likes of you bastards." He looked up and smirked "I'd rather die on my feet with my head held high!"

The large man blushed in embarrassment.

Jin chuckled "Well said, I agree with him."

"Very well." The large man said, "I shall make this quick and send both of you straight to the afterlife."

Swords rose up, the two swordsmen watched patiently as the blades raged down on them.

Suddenly Mugen dodged the blade and spun around the ground with his feet straight up. On shoe hit the executioner's hands, knocking the sword out of his grip. The sword flipped over near where Jin sat, allowing him to undo his roped wrists. He slashed three men and grabbed a sword, tossing it to Mugen.

"Yo," Mugen said. "We put our fight on hold after these guys. Got it?"

"You intend to kill them all; I say you really are the lowest of the low." Jin replied. Mugen smiled at the answer.

"K-Kill them damn you! Kill them both!" The leader ordered while fleeing into the crowd of guards.

Mugen and Jin went through many of the men, slashing and killing away without second thoughts. Sara analyzed their unique sword fighting skills while sitting up on the rooftop of a building.

Two guards outside the arena caught sight of her and climbed up to the roof after her.

Meanwhile Mugen and Jin grew tired, surrounded by hundreds of men, were they even going to escape? Jin noticed Sara and alerted Mugen, they both watched as she pulled out two fireworks. Sara lit them and tossed them over the edge.

With a loud thunder like roar the area was cleared of the hundreds of men in no time. Among them hid Mugen and Jin.

Having escaped the uproar of commotion near the execution site, Mugen and Jin stood on the side of the town ready to complete what they started.

Just before they could proceed to do so Sara stumbled toward them, "Just wait a minute you two! You guys made a promise to me remember!"

"I haven't forgotten but this comes first." Jin replied.

"Yah..." Mugen hissed.

"Just hold on! If you guys end up killing each other there won't be anyone left to help me!" Sara sighed.

"Hey there they are, get em!" A voice echoed. The three looked up to see the numerous guards from the execution site hot on their heels. They all ran the opposite direction as the crowd screamed after them.

* * *

_Ok so I know I am using some Inuyasha related scenes and characters but c'mon I had to. I'm not the only one out there who feels the same. I will upload more soon if you continue to read my story. Well anyways please do what you do best, __**review!**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Sacred Seal

**Chapter Three: The Sacred Seal  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

_Recap: Having escaped the uproar of commotion near the execution site, Mugen and Jin stood on the side of the town ready to complete what they started. _

_Just before they could proceed to do so Sara stumbled toward them, "Just wait a minute you two! You guys made a promise to me remember!" _

_"I haven't forgotten but this comes first." Jin replied. _

_"Ya..." Mugen hissed. _

_"Just hold on! If you guys end up killing each other there won't be anyone left to help me!" Sara sighed. _

_"Hey there they are get em!" A voice echoed. The three looked up to see the numerous guards from the execution site hot on their heels. They all ran the opposite direction as the crowd screamed after them. _

***

That same night after the near death experience and escape, Sara, now accompanied by the two master swordsmen Mugen and Jin decided to go back to Lady Kiyoshi's place. Kiyoshi greeted them and allowed them to stay though with some concern about the fact they are on the run from the law. Pushing that problem aside Sara was still debating between thoughts about what, why and how she managed to arrive in Edo Japan. She told Kiyoshi about the whole snake lady thing, and being dragged through her wishing well.

"I honestly do not know how you managed to do such things child. It would seem some kind of demon was responsible though for your unusual arrival."

"A demon? But, I thought demons don't exist." Sara wondered.

"I, they are as real as we are, and they don't come without trouble on their side."

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me." Mugen unexpectedly interrupted. Sara gave him a short glare while Jin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hmm...could it be the seal?" Kiyoshi questioned.

Sara raised a brow. "Seal? What seal?" she asked.

"A legendary seal that was said to give anyone who had it in their possession incredible power beyond belief." Jin stated, "Its more like a jewel due to its shape as a small crystal ball but it contains a seal covering it. This seal is what gives it its power."

"Oh...well I'm not entirely sure, it's kinda a bluer right now. I do somewhat remember a strange light though." Sara folded her arms. "_Though I also remember I gotta get back home or I'm in deep trouble. I wonder if Mom has called the police to find me or anything. If so then will they be able to figure out I was brought back about four centuries into the past?"_

"There was only one other person who I know that was able to do such a thing like that. Her name was Lady Kikyo. She was a priestess who was the keeper of the sacred seal. You are a stunning image of her when she was your age child, though I am unsure if your two are related."

"K-Kikyo?" Sara blinked as the name rolled off her tongue. It was the same name as her deceased grandmother, could it be, no it could never. Sara shook her head trying to erase the irritating confusion that haunted her mind. _"My grandma's dead, that's it, she died years ago, how could she be over 400 years old? It's insane!"_

Before anything else came underway a huge crash from outside erupted. Mugen and Jin jumped to their feet while Sara and Lady Kiyoshi scuttled to their own. The four hurried outside to see what was happening; it felt like an earthquake was underway. Suddenly a familiar face appeared out from the darkness, it was the face of the snake lady, the one who was responsible for Sara's unexpected arrival. Villagers screamed and ran as she demolished home after home.

"It's that thing!" Sara pointed.

"Well this hag doesn't look too tough." Mugen smirked.

"Don't let her appearance fool you, she could easily-" Jin was cut off when the snake lady went for an attack on them; they all ducked at the last minute.

"Give me the seal! I must have it!" The monster ordered. It hit Sara; she finally realized the creature was after her. Her heart sped up, eyes widened as she tried to find a way to flee.

Kiyoshi grabbed Sara's wrist and ordered her to get to the Forbidden Forest, the place she had come from.

Sara followed where Kiyoshi pointed. "Where that white light is?!" A bolt of energy escaped from her feet and Sara followed the trail, "I'll drive it away!" She called back.

Kiyoshi stood there and gawked, "She can see it, the place where no one can see in the Forbidden Forest!"

Sara's mind raced around in her head, mixed thoughts of what was happening at this moment and mix thoughts at what it might end in. Nevertheless she continued her escape through a trail in an open field heading toward the dark forest wood. Still unaware if her plan had worked, she had a huge urge to turn and look back, though it could end in catastrophe. A sudden hiss from behind her signified her plan had indeed been successful.

_"Was that good?_" While scrambling up a hill Sara tripped over something causing her to fall forward onto her stomach. A large grass stain covered her upper torso. The snake lady hissed and charged at her, Sara, who was unable to move shut her eyes tightly closed. Unable to see what was taking place before her, all Sara could hear was a loud screeching cry of agony. Her eyes pinched open to look upon a red coat with a triangular symbol facing her.

"M--Mugen!" Sara rejoiced. Mugen narrowly turned his head to glance back at her. A hand touched Sara's shoulder making her flinch. She jerked her head behind her to see the glasses eyed man.

"Jin..." Sara sighed in relief. Good grief so they haven't killed one another since she'd been absent from the village. Did Kiyoshi order them to save her? Either way Sara could relax, for the moment.

The snake lady repositioned herself to launch an attack on Mugen. He jumped dodging it, and swung his sword at the snake lady's scaly hide. However, what seemed like a clear cut was nothing more than a small scratch.

"Shit, that thing's like steel." Mugen cursed, after landing on the ground near Jin and Sara.

The snake lady chuckled in amusement. Suddenly a wall of snake skin surrounded the three and coiled around them. The trio was forcefully pushed back against a hard oak tree, the snake lady's grip tightening. Somehow Sara found herself facing Mugen and Jin in a small embrace. She blushed at first though was interrupted by crushing scales against her back. She clenched her teeth trying to fight off the pain.

"Child! You must use the power of the seal, only it can save you!" Kiyoshi appeared from the clearing behind the snake lady on horseback, a bow and arrows on her back.

"Seal?!" Sara called back, "What do you mean by that?! It's not like I have it!" Mugen and Jin's eyes widened as they looked down at the confused young girl.

"Give me the seal!" The snake lady ordered looking at Sara while tightening her hold on the trio. Sara whimpered as her back bone made a crack as if it had broken in half.

"Hehe there's nothing you can do to stop me you pitiful mortals. I will have the seal!" The snake lady smirked.

"Think your pretty tough ehh? Well all I need is my sword to kick your scaly ass." Mugen replied.

Sara raised her brow, "That does it. Listen you talk big, but can you back it up?" Mugen blinked, Sara continued, "Well can yah or not?"

"What can he do? No mere mortal has a chance against me!" The snake lady then grabbed Sara's waist and pulled. Sara instinctively clung to Mugen and Jin's upper torso collars.

"Now give me to seal!"

"No, go away!" Sara's hand held out launching a white light out from it at the snake lady. The monster fell back releasing her as it did so. The three of them fell to the ground, aching from their time of being nearly constricted to death. Mugen and Jin got up ready to fight again but Sara grabbed their swords. She shook her head stating the tactic wouldn't work. The snake lady charged catching Sara off guard resulting in a scream. The same white light appeared from her body, an aura of it surged its way through the two katana swords. Sara flew back on her side, trying to figure out what she kept doing.

Meanwhile Mugen and Jin gawked at their swords which were glowing brightly for a moment before returning to their normal color.

"What the hell just happened? My sword was glowing for a second." Mugen asked puzzled.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jin replied.

Sara sat back up, once again completely dumbfounded at what mystical light she had conjured. "Now what did I do?" she asked herself, suddenly a glow from her inner chest caught her attention. "What the? My chest is glowing." Her left breast was shining the same light Sara had made from before. It must be this light that the snake lady is after. The worst thing is that it was inside Sara's chest, her heart probably, and the only way to get it out was for her to...

Two large white fangs appeared from the snake lady's mouth. They were large enough to crush bone and tear flesh with complete ease. The snake lady lunged at the glow in Sara's chest, launching her into the sky and ripping what was in, out. For a split second in the air Sara examined a small little crystal like ball, much like what Jin had described. _"Is that what was inside my body? The seal?" _With a few flips and turns Sara tumbled to the ground. Amazingly unhurt, despite the nearly twenty foot drop, though her chest was dripping blood. The seal bounced and rested a few feet away from her.

Mugen and Jin stood a couple of yards away from her and stared at the small shining crystal ball that had been torn out of the girl. They were both equally as amazed to see such a valuable and rare object, simply pop out from a young girl's chest.

The snake lady smirked and hovered over the seal. "Haha finally it is mine!"With her long snake like tongue she reached out and swallowed the ball whole.

As soon as the seal was consumed the snake lady's body changed. As if she was shedding her own skin, like any snake would do. Her color turned from an eerie greenish blue, to a dark purplish black.

"Finally, I am complete!" She said with excitement.

"Damn it, now what?" Mugen asked, while Jin grimaced.

Sara sat up rubbing her head that had taken quite a hit from the fall. At that moment she noticed Mugen and Jin's swords pumping, like a heartbeat. Sara blinked, "W_hat's with their swords? I could have sworn they were pounding."_ She stood up with an idea, "Mugen, Jin, try using your swords now!"

The two looked back at her.

"Please trust me on this!" She yelled in encouragement.

Mugen smirked clenching his blade, "Humph, I don't trust anyone!" He leaped and carved his blade into the serpent's scaly hide. Sara watched in awe, while Jin followed along with him closely after.

The two slashed and cut their way through the snake lady's flesh like it was butter. It all became calm only when her body was cut into pieces. Lady Kiyoshi at that point ran over to Sara's side and lightly placed her old hand on her shoulder, Sara jumped at the coldness. "Child you must retrieve the seal before the snake lady is to be revived once more."

Sara grimaced, "Say what? Oh, all right!" She searched and searched the torn and chopped up remains of the serpent's body until eventually locating the glowing ball.

"There!"

Kiyoshi went over to where Sara was pointing and picked it up. Then returned back over to Sara's side and placed the seal in her innocent hands. Sara blinked unknowing of why Lady Kiyoshi would want her of all people to have the seal.

"Now you must protect the seal, if in the wrong hands could spell disaster."

A few footsteps came forth which caught both of their attention. Sara raised her brow as Mugen and Jin stood a few feet apart side by side, in a ready position. Mugen had a sinister smirk on his face, while Jin's expression was indescribable, most likely though a more serious intent.

Sara's confusing thoughts about the seal erased from her head in a second as she nervously smiled at her two bodyguards. "Wha-what's with the weird faces you guys? Something wrong? You guys hungry or--" Kiyoshi suddenly jumped in front of Sara, blocking her young body with her older self.

Sara's confusion came back, too many thoughts of what was taking place right before her where hurting her head. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was all this stuff, the Edo Period, Mugen, Jin, Lady Kiyoshi, Kikyo, the seal, all just a fluke? Was she really still back in her wishing well having hit her head somewhere and blackened out? Was it all just a dream? No, not a dream, a nightmare?!

Mugen stepped forward again, "Seems you don't have any need for that seal. Why not hand it over to me now, before I accidently cut your pretty little head off?"

Sara jumped at the sinister warning he just made. Why was Mugen acting like this? More importantly, why were both of them suddenly interested in this silly little crystal ball of hers. It seemed Jin was also no exception when he took a step forward. He equaled Mugen's distance and ordered the seal to be handed over to him as well.

So, why Sara? Why did it have to be her to make such a decision that could cost her, her own life? Why now? Why ever?

"Fine, have it your way then!" Mugen charged with full throttle. At the last minute or so Kiyoshi ordered Sara to get away.

Sara didn't argue and was soon off on her own two feet. However a short mishap in her steps caused her to fall forward. Mugen swung for a hit but narrowly missed her head by inches.

Sara hit the ground, and soon sat upright again. "You were really trying to kill me?!" She then noticed Jin making his way to attack her as well. "And I thought you two had changed! We made a promise! A PROMISE!"

Before death was on her side some of the villagers shot arrows at the two swordsmen, though they were unsuccessful of hitting them. However, Sara caught the distraction and staggered off into the deep forest. While the girl was on the run, Mugen and Jin found themselves surrounded by a wall of men.

"Yo, sweetheart where do you think _your _going?!" Mugen called watching Sara running away. However he was distracted as both him and Jin watched the villagers charging them.

Some ways away Sara was still on flight mode, even if she wasn't being followed, yet. Her heart was beating like a drummer; her chest rose and shrunk with every short breath. Her feet wouldn't stop trudging through the dense brush. Her head was pounding like the biggest hangover of her life, but did these flaws stop her, no. She kept her pace, even if it was a bit on overdrive and continued towards no where's ville in the forest. A huge burst of power caught her off track as she; once again, fell flat onto her stomach, this time losing the seal. She looked back to find a giant gaping hole right in front of her. She gasped as she saw the two swordsmen ganging on her.

_"Oh great, now what? Don't tell me they actually killed all those village men. They wouldn't, they couldn't!"_ Sara thought to herself.

"Prepare yourself!" Mugen demanded.

Sara got up grabbing the seal from the ground as she started up running again. "Prepare, for what?! My dea-AHHH!" Absentmindedly she fell off a small cliff, (Me: And again, fell onto the ground) the seal slipped from her grasp. It bounced a ways away, nearing another higher cliff, which hung over a river. The two swordsmen were there, suddenly in front of it as it rolled toward them. Both pushing and shoving each other trying to get the seal.

Sara only had one thing on her mind right then; "DOWN BOYS!" Suddenly without knowing Mugen and Jin hit the hard ground below them. Sara's cry echoed through the cliffs, and terrain around them. Sara grew puzzled, not knowing exactly how she pulled it off.

"Child! More words of subjugation quick!" Kiyoshi and a couple of village men arrived on top of the cliff Sara had fallen off of.

"Wait, but can't I just yell 'down' again?" Sara asked while watching the two men steadily get to their feet.

Kiyoshi shook her head. "No, it seems they are at your control, you must use more words! More to stop them!"

"More? Okay, more! Gotta think, gotta think." Sara ran around in a small circle, "Gotta run around and think, gotta run around and think." She then stopped short, "I've got it!"

Inhaling a deep breath, Sara yelled, "SIT! STAY! HEEL! ROLL OVER! PLAY DEAD! OFF! DROP! COME!" Sara took a moment to rest, as a large cloud of dust she made, dispersed. It left Mugen and Jin face down on the ground, both of them moaning in agony.

Then together they slowly stood up on their agonizing legs and staggered over to her. She was nervous of their action, believing them to still have some control. However, as they came a few feet away Jin held out his hand with the seal cupped inside. Sara smiled in victory, taking it and patting both of their heads. "Good boys, you two!"

Mugen and Jin frowned in disbelief, to have lost to such a girl.

Kiyoshi meanwhile sighed in relief. "Okay you guys, the shows over lets go back now."

Sara nodded, and with the command of 'come' with her pointer finger, Mugen and Jin reluctantly followed. Sara beamed still proud of herself, _"Ha, stupid jerks!"_

Sara was completely overjoyed with the whole, victory thing, having beaten two master swordsmen. She literally skipped back to the village while looking back to see those two jerks glaring at her. Truly for Sara it was a delightful thing to see, even if it seemed a little selfish. Kiyoshi only smiled in approval of her new found glory as they arrived back at her place.

Mugen and Jin sat on opposite ends of the room; Sara looked back and forth at them still smiling. The two continued to exchange sinister glances with her and each other. Sara sighed and plopped down next to the fire across from Kiyoshi, who sank easily to the ground. Sara rolled the seal around in her palm, examining it over as it moved back and forth.

"So this little thing can actually create mass destruction if anyone stole it."

Kiyoshi shook her head, "Not anyone, just demons." She looked over her shoulder at Mugen, who growled and looked away, then over to Jin who kept his eyes closed. She eventually, stared back to the fire, "Demons, even half demons, any kind of demon could possess the power to bring disaster to the world." Sara's expression saddened as a vision of her family came to her mind. She was still very far away from them and still had no idea how to get back. She may as well start calling them her distant family now.

Kiyoshi's eyes rose back up, "That settles it then. Sara, Mugen, Jin. I am entrusting you three to be the protectors of the seal from now on. You three, starting now, must work together." Everyone else looked up in confusion.

Sara blinked, "Say...what?!"

Mugen smirked, "Humph, you don't catch me complaining I'll soon be one of those wrong hands you're talking about." Jin's expression went back to unreadable.

Sara's eyes widened and she thought: _"B-but I want to go home!"_

_

* * *

__Okay so there's the third chapter. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. _

_Sara: "Sheesh, finally I get to do something. WTF?" _

_Mugen: *Yawn* "Wow this is some boring shit." _

_Jin: "Try to show some empathy." _

_Me: "Guys, calm down. I promise you, like I did the readers, that I will make this better, I swear." _

_Sara: "Swearing is always bad for you." _

_Mugen: "Ya, especially since I got a big headache from a stupid little tramp like her." _

_Sara: *Glares at him* "What did you say, you big jerk!?" _

_Mugen: "You heard me!" _

_Me: "Umm...guys?" _

_Sara: "Why you!" _

_Jin: *Shakes head and leaves* "Pointless..." _

_Me: "Hey wait Jin! You two stop your quarrel I need you for the next chapter!" _

_Sara: "DOWN BOY!" *Mugen falls on his face* _

_Me: *Sighs* "I'm doomed...Anyways people, please __**REVIEW!"**_


	5. Chapter 4: Beginners Luck

**Chapter Four: Beginners Luck  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (almost there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

_Recap: Kiyoshi's eyes rose back up, "That settles it then. Sara, Mugen, Jin. I am entrusting you three to be the protectors of the seal from now on. You three must, starting from now, work together." _

_Everyone else looked up in confusion. _

_Sara blinked, "Say...what?!"_

_Mugen smirked, "Humph, you don't catch me complaining I'll soon be one of those wrong hands you're talking about." Jin's expression went back to unreadable. _

_Sara's eyes widened and she thought to herself, "B-but I want to go home!"_

***

"AHH IT'S COLD!" Sara yelped as she jumped into a small lake beside the village. Her naked body took in the frozen texture of the water, cleansing the dirt and dry blood off her.

"Child, don't stay in there for too long, you'll catch a cold." Kiyoshi had made a fire alongside the river, while Sara's school uniform was spread out on a large rock.

"I-I c-c-can't!" Sara protested through her chattering teeth. "I-I have to dry the blood off me, and my hair smells like it hasn't been washed in days!" She took a deep breath and submerged herself underwater.

Up on a cliff, under and in (Jin under, Mugen in) a large fire tree; laid the two swordsmen, Mugen and Jin. Sara was oblivious to their presence as they occasionally fought the urge to peer down at her.

As she swam, adjusting to the temperature of the water, Sara began to pounder and think of things like her family, the two swordsmen, and the sacred seal. The sacred seal, she didn't enjoy the thought of having to have and protect it from the worse kind of enemy imaginable, demons.

_'Why?" _She thought, _"Why me? Why do I have to be the one to protect such an incredible and powerful seal? Ugh, grandma what am I going to do? Please, help me…please."_

_'Find the 'Field of Sunflowers.'" _Someone or something answered. At that moment Sara resurfaced. Her body shivered again as a breeze past through.

"What, this 'Field of Sunflowers' thing again?" She furrowed her brow, "Gee thanks for the help whoever you are." She began to come out of the lake until something in the corner of her eye caught her off guard.

Sara looked up and long behold the two jerks were blinking and staring down at her.

_Awkward pause..._

"AHH! PERVERTS, DOWN!"

They both fell off the small cliff into a pile of dust and rubble. Kiyoshi adverted her eyes back up again having missed what exactly happened.

"Serves you right you two!" Sara yelled behind a bush while putting on a miko outfit Kiyoshi supplied her with.

Mugen snorted after he recovered his fall, "It's not like we saw anything interesting."

Jin meanwhile searched and put his glasses back on. He didn't rebel like Mugen.

Sara growled after coming out from behind the bush. She placed the sacred seal, which had been guarded by Kiyoshi, into a pocket near her chest, and grabbed her uniform.

"Lady Kiyoshi!" A woman appeared from the village looking desperate and worrisome. "Please you must help, it is my daughter she's sick."

Kiyoshi stood up, "Alright then, please lead me to her." She turned around before leaving, "Play nice you three." She and the woman left.

There was a small moment of silence as the trio watched them completely disappear. Finally Mugen spoke.

"Hey…"

"Now what do you want?" Sara rolled her eyes.

"Get undressed."

A large rock hit his head causing a scream of agony to run through the terrain.

"That hurt!" Mugen winced.

"You're such a pig." Sara glared as Jin flushed slightly and repositioned his glasses in the background. Mugen twitched his eye.

"I didn't mean get naked stupid! I _meant _for you to get out of those clothes and back into your own!"

Sara crossed her arms and swirled around, "Humph, why should I?"

"Cause I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes!"

"Why!? What's the problem with these? Huh!?" She was glaring back at Mugen, who became muted. He looked away and then growled.

"Forget it, it's nothing…" He rubbed his head injury. Sara was unconvinced.

_"Man what a weirdo, I'm beginning to think I picked the wrong guys for the job. Then again I guess Jin isn't so bad, this guy's the problem. Hmm…I know."_

She put her hands on her hips and began to walk away, "Let's go Jin." Jin and Mugen blinked and Jin obeyed. Mugen gawked.

"Hey wait! What about me!?"

Sara didn't stop to turn around, "I've decided that from now on Jin will help me protect the seal."

"SAY WHAT!?" Mugen grinded his teeth together, his eyes flared at the girl.

"Your services are no longer required. Why don't you go screw some whore, since that's probably all your good at. Peace out loser." Sara waved the peace sign sarcastically back to Mugen, still neglecting to look at him.

Mugen got to his feet his face became red. "Why you!"

"My name's not you. It's Sara." Sara replied.

"Hey, stupid!" His voice echoed from behind.

"It's not stupid either."

* * *

Sara and Jin made their way back to the village having left a dumbfounded Mugen behind at the lake. They both looked around puzzled to see the lack of activity anywhere.

"What's going on? I don't see anybody around, where's Kiyoshi?" Sara asked looking from side to side.

"It would seem we've missed something."

"Huh? What do you me-" She was cut off when Jin grabbed her waist and dodged something shot at them. They looked up to see a band of villagers standing about twenty something yards away, all carrying weapons in their hands. Their eyes were shining a sinister crimson color. Sara blinked.

"Wha-what's happened to them?"

"They've been possessed," Jin replied.

"Possessed?" Sara repeated. "By what?"

A maniacal laughter came out of the shadows behind the group of villagers. Something dark and uncanny appeared.

Sara recognized the look of the creature, "Is that a demon?" Jin nodded in response.

"I shall take that scared seal of yours that you have! Give it to me!" The demon demanded. It eventually came out of the shadows only to appear as a large ogre like monstrosity with an even bigger battle axe in hand.

"What have you done to these villagers!?" Sara asked, the demon laughed.

"I simply used a hypnotic spell on them. I give my thanks to the old priestess."

Sara gasped, could the demon have possessed Kiyoshi as well? Or worse, have killed her? Damn it, and when things were bad enough with what's-his-face, oh yeah Mugen, _this_ had to occur.

The demon pointed forward at Sara and Jin, "Now kill them! Kill them both! Get me the seal!" The crowd of villagers obeyed the command and charged forward. Sara's heart began to race again.

"Jin we can't kill them! It's not their fault! We have to get to the demon."

Jin looked around at the numerous amounts of people charging forward at him. He knew Sara's words were true, but it was somewhat similar to the execution site. Only this time he was practically alone without any backup, sort of, and he also was unable to kill his attackers. This made it even worse for him to resist. He made a decision.

"Go find Mugen."

Sara's eyes widened, "What!? Hell no I ant goin' get that jerk after what he did."

Jin looked at her, "I have a strategy but I can't do it without back up."

Sara frowned and cleared her throat.

Jin sighed, "I can't have you getting hurt either. You're the keeper of the seal anyway, plus Mugen and I made you a promise, remember. And in that promise we were assigned to protect you, don't worry I'll be fine. I'll act as a distraction."

Sara marveled at Jin's words, and slightly flushed pink. She nodded and ran off the opposite direction yelling back, "Jin, just make sure you don't die!" As she stared back she could see a faint grin appear on his lips.

Sara kept running thinking to herself: "_Mugen I'm sorry, seems we do need you. Not to mention, you and Jin still have unfinished business to take care of." _Sara smiled at the last bit of the thought. "_Please let me find you."_

_

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the lake Mugen was grunting and cursing to himself whilst kicking stones in his wake. "Whatever, screw 'em both I'm better off alone anyway." He thought of Sara's last words, "Little bitch," he hissed. Then Jin crossed his mind, "Damn it, I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance." He threw his hand over his face, "Shit."

There was a rustle in the leaves that caught Mugen's attention. He reached for his sword. "Who the hell wants me now?" Out staggered the old priestess.

"Old bag?" Mugen ran up beside her looking over the cuts and bruises the old woman had sustained. "What happened?"

"A demon." She could barley let out. "It's taken over the village; it made me put a hypnotic spell on the villagers." Mugen cringed, and then Kiyoshi looked around. "Where have Jin and Sara gone?"

"Away," Mugen spat. Of course he didn't give a shit where exactly those two went. Especially the girl. In fact he would have rather not have given the priestess an answer at all, maybe just stood there and shrugged.

Kiyoshi sighed. "Please you must go to them. You must save the village." She informed falling into Mugen's arms. He laid her down keeping her head up.

"Humph, lady, you should have seen what that little tramp said to me. No way in hell am I going to help her or glasses out without an apology first." Mugen was unconvinced, and he was the type who was hard to. All his life he went about not trusting a living soul, and facing things on his own terms. Why should he bother this time to assist anyone in need, especially after they insulted him?

"Child please, you must. Only you three are able to protect the sacred seal from pure evil. You must go before they…" Her old eyes closed and Mugen grunted laying her head down in the ground.

"Well that was short lived." He began to walk off.

"Mugen," came the old woman's voice, "I'm not dead you know."

Mugen rolled his eyes, "I know that, just stay here till I come back." He ran out of sight of Kiyoshi.

"I hope you do not fail me child."

Mugen's run portrayed more of a sprint. He was moving fast, even if he had the option of simply stopping and leaving for good, he felt something in his gut tell him this was important. He hated that feeling, the feeling of caring for someone. The feeling you get when you have a new sense of responsibility. In his mind he felt it was complete bull, though his conscience seemed to override his emotions of discontent. The emotions that would enable him to shrug this whole thing off and walk away. For some reason though, he almost began agreeing with his conscience to seek out and kill this demon that has been terrorizing the villagers. The demon who may or may not have already killed Sara and Jin and taken the seal for itself. Mugen grimaced as he continued.

He made an abrupt turn left and hit something soft yet hard causing him to fall on his back. He felt warmth on top of him and he fluttered his eyes open. He focused more and blinked. "Girly?"

Sara sat up rubbing her head from the impact of the collision. "M-Mugen?" She remembered her mission, "Mugen! You've got to come quick we need you at the village, a demon has taken over! Jin's still there and-"

"I know I already heard it from the old bag." He interrupted.

Sara's heart jumped, "You mean Lady Kiyoshi's still alive?" Mugen nodded in response.

"By the way," He continued.

Sara titled her head sideways and raised her brow.

"Get off of me!" He forcefully shoved her off of him and was able to breath regularly again. Not having to worry about the weight of chick on his body, despite sometimes enjoying it. He scrubbed the dirt off of his pants. "C'mon we'd better go."

As they descended towards the village Sara was lagging behind, making Mugen stop aggravatingly at times for her to catch up. She had lost most of her energy from trying to find him. Mugen groaned after the third time he had to wait for her.

"Are you ever goin' to keep up?"

"Shut up," Sara gasped, "I'm just out of shape that's all."

Mugen rolled his eyes, "You're pathetic that's what."

Sara growled, "Why you-" She was about to throw an insult of her own but was cut off when Mugen suddenly bent down. "What are you doing?"

"Get on." He urged, "We won't make it there fast enough if you keep making piss stops."

Sara twitched her eye, "That's _pit_ stops you a-"

"Hurry, damn it!" She obeyed and he piggy backed her all the way towards the village. Sara felt like she was on a professional race horse. Mugen moved so fast and furiously that she almost felt like she was about to puke. The trees were blurry colorful blobs as they past by them. She held her breath.

"Oy, no puking on the Muge-mister, otherwise I'll never forgive you."

They finally arrived at the village. Nearly half of the town was covered in derby and rubble, houses and other buildings having been completely destroyed. Strangely there was no one in sight. Sara grew worried as she looked around for Jin, beginning to call his name whenever she became desperate. Mugen kept silent, though he was equally as worried about Jin, but only because he wouldn't be able to kill him himself.

"Shit what happened here?" He eventually spoke. "Looks like a friggin hurricane stormed the place."

"Or so it seems," Sara replied.

A cry of a woman caught their attention and they both raced towards it. When they got there Sara saw Fuu and her parents cowering inside their teashop trying to ward off the possessed villagers. In the midst of the crowd was the huge demon. Sara noticed at that moment that there was no sign of Jin anywhere. Her eyes began to tear up.

"No, Jin couldn't have…no, never."

Her voice drew attention to them both. The demon swirled around and smirked.

"So I see you didn't chicken out little girl." He spoke to Sara.

"Where's Jin!?" Sara yelled, "What have you done with him!?"

The demon raised its brow, "Oh? You mean the one with long hair and glasses? Ha, he ran and hid too, such a stupid wimp."

"Figures," Mugen said. "He never had the balls."

The demon laughed, "Now it's time for you two to die!" It swung its massive battle axe at the pair. Mugen was able to dodge but Sara wasn't as quick enough.

"Don't just fucking stand there girly! _Move!"_ But the battle axe came at her so fast Sara didn't even have time to scream before-

There was a clank as if two steel materials hit each other. Sara, who was on her knees covering her head, looked up to see a familiar figure.

"Jin!" She beamed.

Jin managed to block the demon's attack having used his own katana. Compared to the demon's battle axe, his sword looked puny, however, what it lacked in size it made up for in strength. Jin was able to push the demon's weapon back and even disarm him. Then he turned to help Sara to her feet.

"Are you alright Sara?"

She smiled, "Yes, thank you."

"Show off." Mugen growled from in the background.

"Mugen," Jin turned to his rival, and also companion, "let's finish this guy."

Mugen smirked, "Humph, with pleasure."

Together the two swordsmen who had once gone against each other used there newly formed powers to slice the demon into small bits. The demon screamed before completely dissipating into ash. Meanwhile, all the villagers eyes reverted back to there normal colors. They regained conscience and looked around not having a clue at what had just happened. Fuu raced out of the teashop with her parents and gave Sara a big hug. She thanked Mugen and Jin for having killed the demon before it killed her family.

The town was in an uproar of cheers as the trio made their way through it. Passing people would pat their shoulders, thank them dearly or bow in appreciation, and even spare them some food. Sara was proud of her two body guards, even if they were supposedly bad men; they still did a good deed. Even the police and some familiar men from the execution site congratulated them as they walked. Mugen crossed his hands behind his head and looked to the skies above. Jin closed his eyes and titled his head downward to the ground. Sara was enjoying the celebrity like admiration, even though she didn't do much except search for Mugen. She waved from time to time at spectators.

Eventually the trio was out of the crowded atmosphere. They stood atop a hill overlooking the whole village. They watched as people already began rebuilding it up again. Sara marveled at their quick and eager ways of fixing what they had lost.

"You think we should go now?" Mugen asked.

Sara turned to him, "Go where?"

"Back where you belong." Jin answered, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Oh right." She grinned.

"Well, let's go Sara." Mugen said beginning to stroll away. He eventually halted when he noticed no one was following him. "What is it?"

Sara flushed, "You actually said my name."

Mugen scratched his nose. "Humph, whatever."

They began to head down the trail for a while before Mugen stopped everyone. He pondered for a moment as the others looked on in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"I can't help but think that we've forgotten something."

_Back at the lake…_

"Mugen," Kiyoshi mumbled, "I hope you'll still remember to come back for me." Kiyoshi sneezed as a cold breeze ran through the air. "Or perhaps not."

* * *

_Please, please, people. I do not mean to sound desperate or anything but these story chapters take up a lot of my time and I would appreciate it if you would at least try and __**review **__a little. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter; it took me a while because it was about 9 pages long on Microsoft Word (wow). I'm not sure how long it will take me to write the next chapter, I might do/finish it this weekend or next week but I have a lot of work to do for school before Spring Break comes. Anyways, for now, see you later!_


	6. Chapter 5: Angels and Demons

**Chapter Five: Angels and Demons  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (almost there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

**FYI:** This chapter is based off Episode 2 of the anime, I take no credit besides a few new things I added in...

* * *

_Recap: They began to head down the trail for a while before Mugen stopped everyone. He pondered for a moment as the others looked on in confusion._

"_What's wrong?" Jin asked._

"_I can't help but think that we've forgotten something."_

_Back at the lake…_

"_Mugen," Kiyoshi mumbled, "I hope you'll still remember to come back for me." Kiyoshi sneezed as a cold breeze ran through the air. "Or perhaps not."_

_

* * *

_Sara, Mugen and Jin went back to retrieve Lady Kiyoshi after Mugen had finally recalled what he was trying to remember. They had spent the night at her home before beginning their journey.

The three strolled casually down the road. Sara's thoughts expanded to what Kiyoshi had discussed to them last night about Sara crossing over from her time into the Edo Period.

"_It would seem that there was a time portal that opened somehow through the ages. I think it has been opened before but I am not sure if you can simply return the way you came." Kiyoshi had said while staring into the fire. "Apparently these portals only open at given places. You need to find another one somewhere, and what's worse is that it needs to be the right one for you to return home child." _

"_But how do I know where to look?" Sara had wondered._

_Kiyoshi smiled, "I thought you would ask that." She repositioned herself, "Remember when you saw that light in the Forbidden Forest during the snake woman's attack?"_

_Sara confirmed Kiyoshi's question true._

"_That light came from the place you had arrived from your world, right?"_

"_So you mean the hole I came out of was the light I had seen?"_

_Kiyoshi nodded, "It appears you have a special ability to see these time portals whenever you and they are near each other. By the looks of it as well, you can sense them from about a mile or so away child."_

_Sara wrinkled her nose, "Weird…but helpful I guess."_

"_I would advise that the three of you shouldn't stay here. Start your journey tomorrow, I'll provide you with some money for you to begin with. Once that's out, I'm afraid you are on your own young ones."_

_After they left that morning Sara went back to the hole she came from to check out the scene. She noticed her backpack with everything she packed in it had made it through the portal as well as something else. It was her grandmother's golden heart-shaped locket. Sara was thankful that it too made it through, she couldn't go anywhere without it on her neck. She decided to place the seal inside, so she knew where to fine it._

It had been a few miles since the trio left Kiyoshi's village. Sara grew tried of traveling and at times would moan if they were near anything yet. Mugen, who became irritated for the most part, would snap back with a "No."

Eventually they came across a lone teahouse down the road. They decided to rest and get something to eat with the money that Kiyoshi had spared them. Sara wanted to spend only about half of it while Mugen, insisting that he was starving, wanted to use it all on a whole plate of dumplings. Sara along with Jin voted no to that and they sat down waiting for their small meal order to be ready.

Near them two men were discussing something that caught Jin's attention. Sara and Mugen followed his eyes.

"A demon ogre you say?" One large man said, "Seems that's the reason people have gone missing."

"Apparently," answered another with a high ponytail, "but there are sadly no samurai around here that could possibly have the ability to kill such a dangerous being."

"What a frightening story," a third one interrupted. He had a sword wrapped to his side that one of the men noticed.

"Hey aren't you a samurai?" the man asked, the samurai cringed. "You can exterminate that demon ogre for us cant you?"

"W-What? Me? Oh no I could never do such an-Ahh!" He was caught by surprise by a stray dog barking at him.

The large man laughed, "What a wimpy samurai."

"But, if the rumors are true then…" the man with the high ponytail hesitated, "those people are-"

"Probably being eaten alive." Mugen appeared before them taking a stick of the large man's dumplings. "An ogre huh? Want me to kill it for you?" Mugen chewed down the dumplings and threw the stick in the air. The two men watched it fly high above them and Mugen suddenly unsheathed his blade swiping at what appeared to be nothing. However, when the stick hit the ground it split in half. The two men gawked in awe.

The men had offered to buy Mugen a large plate of dumplings and some sake to go. Meanwhile Jin and Sara ate the dumplings they had previously ordered. Sara watched as the men asked Mugen if he was from a high ranking dojo and how they believed he was such a strong and resilient samurai. Eventually she stood up.

"What's this? You think you're some kind of hero or something?" She asked having startled Mugen from behind. "Don't forget your promise to find the 'Field of Sunflowers' with me, ok?"

"So enviable," said the wimpy samurai from before. "For me a samurai is a name only." Jin stared curiously as the man walked off.

The two men meanwhile tried to calm Sara down by offering her seat and sake to drink. Sara never tasted sake before and the look of it made her mistake it for water. She drank a couple of shots before her vision became dreary. She fell over passed out.

"Are you heading up the mountain pass?" The teahouse owner asked, Mugen confirmed they were. "Oh don't go that way; the sun will be setting soon." Jin said they didn't have enough money for an inn.

"In that case then, you guys can use the old shack by the _onsen_ up there. It's free of lodging and you can begin your journey tomorrow if you'd like."

* * *

Jin used a cart to drag Sara along while she slept. Mugen looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Sleeping without a care, I could do something to you so easily right now."

"That samurai from before," Jin began.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's probably nothing." He shook his head and then noticed Mugen had stopped. They both adverted their eyes to an intersecting road where a beautiful woman holding her sandals appeared from the brush. Mugen smirked.

* * *

Back at the teahouse the owner stood outside with another man. The man noticeably had only one arm and the presence of revenge ran through him.

"I'm glad you followed my orders perfectly. However," The man turned around to face to owner, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now."

Suddenly two large hands strangled the teahouse owner to death before he was able to respond. The one armed man smiled as the body fell to the ground.

* * *

Back on the road Mugen had help the beautiful woman with her broken sandal. "Arigato," she said.

"Who said it was for free?"

The woman seemed puzzled but then leered, "Well, what do you want?"

Mugen's male hormones began to trigger. "What do you got?"

Jin had followed the trail all the way to the abandon shack just like the teahouse owner had described. He used some strength to slide open the doorway, Mugen swirled around and said he had to go and "take care of something."

"That woman, huh?" Jin murmured as he walked in.

* * *

Mugen was enjoying some sake that the beautiful woman named Hotaru had offered him. The night had come and it definitely set the mood right for the both of them. The candles that were lit only added more to the sensual atmosphere.

"Why'd you invite me?" Mugen eventually spoke.

"My, my," Hotaru seemed confused by the question, "when a woman invites a man to her home and they're all alone. There's really not many things they can do, are there?" She pushed aside her tray of sake and relaxed against Mugen's body.

He cocked a brow, "Damn lady you move quick don't you?"

"I'm not interested in playing to coy maiden, let's enjoy ourselves tonight." She cooed. "Nights are like the lives of human beings, all too brief."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the shack Sara was sleeping away to her hearts content. She was dreaming too, of something...

_There was fire everywhere. People where shouting the same thing over and over again. "Akuma! Akuma! B__akemono! Kill it, kill it!" They chanted. _

_Sara didn't know what they were looking at, because as she examined every face, they were all staring her way. It hit, her, they were after her. She wanted to run away but she wasn't able to move her body, she was paralyzed in place. She didn't understand why these people were calling her an akuma, and a bakemono. Wasn't she just as human as they all where? Why would these people be saying such cruel words? _

_Suddenly a silhouette of a tall dark figure appeared before her out of the flames. The figure held a sword in hand; dripping from it was red liquid. Blood. Sara gasped as it came closer to her; she still was unable to back away from it. It stopped less than an arms length away from her before it, no he, murmured something._

"_Forgive me my love," A familiar voice said. "But it seems all else has failed." _

_Sara was able to move her hands finally and look down at her palms. Her eyes widened as blood stained her normally light tanned skin. What's going on? She wanted to say, but her mouth still retained its motionless state. What's happening? She peered back up at the figure whose profile became clearer. Sara realized who it was and she said their name, but only mouthed it, no name was spoken. Suddenly she felt a jolt of pain pierce her chest. She looked down and the sword the person had been holding was penetrating through her body. Blood dripped to the ground and darkness welcomed Sara in._

She awoke back into reality and noticed two people standing over her. She fluttered her eyes to get a better look at them.

"Yo," said one of them. Sara gasped as the memories of Mugen attacking a man and cutting his arm off traced her thoughts. The man smiled, "Why don't you go back to sleep for a while?" He stomped on her stomach and she fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Jin had helped himself to the onsen in the forest near the shack. He sighed in relaxation as the feeling of the warm hot-tub-like water hit his skin.

"Oh my, my, isn't this a surprise," came a voice. Jin noticed the same samurai from the teahouse was also helping himself to the onsen. There was a party of fireflies that appeared above them, circling around and flashing their built in light bulbs. The samurai raise his pointer finger to his lips.

"Do you know why fireflies glow?" He asked, but Jin didn't respond. "It's a way of communication, for the males to attract the females. However, it's been said that sometimes, a male will try to attract another male." The samurai crooked a sadistic grin.

"Time to go," Jin got up and began to walk off.

"Oh, you know I think I have heard of a place that smells of sunflowers that the young lady spoke of," said the samurai. Jin stopped and turned around slightly interested.

* * *

Sara, still out cold was being carried away by the two figures. There was the one armed man who was dwarfed by the other, a large and seemingly monstrous man, over seven feet tall. Two policemen appeared out of the brush unsheathing their katana swords.

"Ryūjirō Sasaki!" Yelled one, "You are under arrest for the burning of a house and the killings of all who inhabited it!"

Sasaki smirked, "Well seems we have some unwanted visitors." He turned to the larger man who had placed Sara behind a rock. "Careful Oniwaka, they want to pick on you like the rest of them." The larger man gasped as images of people throwing fire at him and screaming "monster" plagued his mind.

The two policemen backed away nervously.

"Who-who is that?" One of them asked.

"Who cares, we'll kill him too. You got that, you big ugly freak!" The other man yelled and that set Oniwaka off on a killing spree.

With complete ease he gored the man through, like knife to butter, using a unique weapon with double sided blades called a _biseto_. Sara had awoken from the blood curtailing cries of the victim. She looked passed the large rock in her way to see Oniwaka slaughter the other policeman through as well. His cries echoed beyond the forest brush.

Later that night Sara had been brought to a cabin where she watched as Oniwaka was staring out the window in deep thought. She wasn't sure if he was going to kill her or let her live like nothing had happened.

"Don't be afraid," he reassured her. Sara blinked. "Everyone is afraid of my face. They call it ugly, they call me a monster."

She stood up and cautiously walked towards him. He ordered her to stay back and not look but she ignored it and kept coming. It wasn't until she was less than a foot away where he adverted his eyes towards her. There was a deep sense of depression in them, and no form of happiness seemed to sparkle.

Sara felt empathetic; her own heart cringed like it had been stabbed by a blade. She felt some sort of guilt in her that she was unable to comprehend. She wanted to help him. She wasn't afraid.

"You know," she began, "I too was called a monster."

Oniwaka's eyes widened.

"I don't know how and why, but I feel as if somewhere, in another life, people thought I was some sort of devil from hell. So don't be afraid, because," she hesitated, "even if it doesn't seem like it on the outside, on the inside we're two of a kind." She slowly raised her hands up to touch his face.

He back away slightly, unsure of what she was going to do. Unsure if she was going to hurt him. Hurt him like all before have done.

Sara's eyes were soft, along with her voice. "I want to see why your heart is hurting so much." She was able to place her palms against either side of his face and immediately a vision came into play.

_Like her own dream, it was dark, and there was fire. People were throwing torches at Oniwaka as he cowered in a fetal position watching the flames surround him._

"_They called me a monster," her narrated. "They hated me, and I thought they were going to kill me. I grew angry, I killed many people." His voice saddened, "I am all alone."_

Sara retracted her hands back to her side as the vision ended. A lone firefly flew pasted Oniwaka's face; he followed it with his eyes. Sara caught it and allowed him to have a look as she released it again.

The door flung open and Sasaki came in, "It's all set I sent him his invitation. Okay Oniwaka, why not get ready for the party?"

* * *

Back at Hotaru's home, Mugen and she were enjoying themselves. She slowly undid her kimono revealing her buxom torso. Mugen smirked as she sunk down on top of him to make out. However, before going further he kicked her away, spitting something out.

"What the hell did you just force me to swallow you bitch?" He hissed, and she just chuckled.

"Do you feel anything yet?"

He gasped.

"It was a one night mushroom. Ordinarily it's harmless enough, but combined with sake it's a deadly poison."

Mugen reached for his katana and held it out at her. "Who the hell are you working for? Better start talking quick 'cause I might just slice you up by mistake."

"A one armed man gave me the mushrooms and told me what to do. He's got the antidote and something else you want…" she smiled, "even more."

Mugen cocked a brow, "What?"

"That girl you were traveling with," she answered and he flinched, "I wonder what he'll do to her."

"Shit," he murmured under his breath as he ran out the door.

He ran back to the shack to only find out that it was vacant. He cursed to himself now knowing Sara may be in trouble.

* * *

"How much further is it?" Jin asked, while the samurai Inuyaka led him into a bamboo forest.

"We're almost there," he responded casually.

They eventually stopped and Inuyaka turned around, "I forgot to mention this earlier but I am an assassin." Jin said he already knew that and unsheathed his katana.

"It's not like I have a grudge against you or anything, this is just my job."

"Who hired you?" Jin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Inuyaka stepped forward smiling, "Well I guess we should get started then." He unsheathed his sword and Jin was barely able to dodge his blows, while trying to throw some of his own.

"My oh my, the rumors were true," Inuyaka seemed almost joyful, "your quite good, it's been a while since I've fought someone of your caliber."

* * *

Mugen was staggering through a fenced out area, using a walking stick as a support, when he suddenly dodged a potentially fatal blow. He looked up to see Oniwaka towering over him. Mugen grinned.

"Guess I'll be doing some ogre slaying after all!" He threw the stick at Oniwaka and attacked but the ogre was able to block his blow and throw him to the ground. Mugen cursed as he got up.

"Mugen!" His eyes wandered up to a hill where Sara was tied, and she was sitting down on her knees. Sasaski stood over her with a sadistic facial expression.

"So you finally made it. This time you're going to pay for having cut off my arm."

"Arm?" Mugen cocked a brow.

"You know as well as I, you're the one, and don't say you've forgotten." Sasaki let his bandaged limb shine in the moonlight.

Mugen still didn't understand, or frankly didn't care. "Sorry dude, but who are you?"

He hissed, "You bastard!"

* * *

Jin and Inuyaka were still going at it in the bamboo forest. Inuyaka was heavily enjoying himself as they took a moment of rest.

"I see, you're better than I thought. I'm sure if we were in a dojo, I might not be able to beat you." He walked forward, "Then again..." He led Jin through the forest, they clambered their swords and dodged each others attacks again and again. Inuyaka was eventually able to get some hits on Jin, cutting his kimono up a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mugen was struggling with his fight with Oniwaka. The poison was intoxicating his body and it felt as if his own two arms were about to fall off. He was unable to hit any clear attacks on the ogre and this only brought more joy to Sasaki as he looked on in excitement.

Mugen, after a few unsuccessful hits sliced off Oniwaka's cap he had on, revealing his face. Oniwaka buried himself in his hand calling himself ugly. He clobbered Mugen with it forcing him to fall back against a boulder. Sara screamed Mugen's name.

Sasaki was having the time of his life torturing Mugen to the extent by tossing him into a stream and trying to suffocate him. Sara was able to push Sasaki into the stream, having allowed for Mugen to breathe again.

Sasaki's eyes torched, "You bitch!" He slapped her sending her to the ground. "I know what to do, I'll make _him _suffer some more by killing _you_ first." He unsheathed his katana as Sara asked if he really was human or not. He laughed as if it were a joke.

"Young lady I gave up my humanity long, long ago." He laid the sword on her shoulder. "I like to watch people suffer. I'm really a very generous man; I want to share my suffering with everybody else. So," he extended his grin, "now you know why you're going to die!" Two large hands grabbed his neck abruptly. Sasaki craned his head around to view Oniwaka strangling him. He tried to ask what the ogre was doing but his neck had already broken. Oniwaka let the body drop to the ground.

Mugen, almost having been forgotten, stood up, grabbed his sword and charged with every last strength he had in him. Oniwaka raised his biseto high above his head.

"Stop it!" Sara screamed, neither one of them listened. "Please don't!" Oniwaka, having realized he no longer was alone in this world; let his weapon slip from his grasp. Mugen skewered right through him.

* * *

From the forest Inuyaka noticed his employer was deceased. He excused himself from his fight with Jin, but before leaving he mentioned he'd hoped to meet up again.

* * *

Some fireflies circled about as the light from the moon reseated and dispersed behind a large cloud. Sara stood up, having untied herself, to go over to Mugen. He was still alive, but just, he softly whispered that Sasaki had the antidote for him. Sara rummaged around the body until she found a vale of liquid, the antidote.

"Drink this." At first she thought he would do it himself, but Mugen was unable to move any part of his body, let alone his mouth anymore. Sara took a deep breath before letting his head rest on her lap and putting the top of the glass to his lips. He was thankfully able to drink it down himself.

She was happy he was going to live. The last thing that tracked her mind at that moment was: _"I wonder where Jin went?"_

_

* * *

__Hope you enjoyed it, for people who read but I must say. I am rather disappointed in you lot. Either your not really reading this or your slacking 'cause so far I only have…wow…one review -.- Please people I don't mean to sound needy but I would like to see you guys try a little harder with your __**reviewing. **__I don't care, even if it says something simple like; "I like your story," I'm fine as long as you took the time to do it. I honestly hope you will do me this one little favor. _

_By the way; sometimes I will have Japanese oriented words that with be italicized to indicate that they will be defined here. _

_Onsen – Hot Spring_

_Akuma – Demon_

_Bakemono – Monster_

_Biseto – Japanese pole weapon_


	7. Chapter 6: Hunger Strike

**Chapter Six: Hunger Strike  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (getting there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

**FYI**: Some inspiration for this chapter came from Episode 3 (not all/a lot though)

* * *

_Some fireflies circled about as the light from the moon reseated and dispersed behind a large cloud. Sara stood up, having untied herself, to go over to Mugen. He was still alive, but just, he softly whispered that Sasaki had the antidote for him. Sara rummaged around the body until she found a vale of liquid, the antidote._

"_Drink this." At first she thought he would do it himself, but Mugen was unable to move any part of his body, let alone his mouth anymore. Sara took a deep breath before letting his head rest on her lap and putting the top of the glass to his lips. He was thankfully able to drink it down himself._

_She was happy he was going to live. The last thing that tracked her mind at that moment was: __"I wonder where Jin went?"_

_

* * *

_Two days had past after the events of the night battling the ogre. Mugen had fully recovered and Jin returned to the others soon after Mugen was able to stand again.

It was a bright sunny morning and a vast waterfall in the distance showered the forest with a loud yet harmonic tone. The birds were barley able to sing over the roaring sound, and their songs went heard by deaf ears. The sun itself beat down from the canopy of the trees, allowing a warm comforting light to shine through.

Jin was watching the distant waterfall when he noticed a twig snap behind him. Of course he knew who the culprit had to be.

"Lettin' me get behind you huh?" Mugen grinned, "You're getting sloppy letting your guard down like that," he swung at Jin who was able to dodge the blow. They both briefly stared each other down before a rumbling sound came from within them. They fell over from their hunger.

Sara noticed, "What the heck are you doing so early in the morning?"

"Just a workout," Mugen replied, "We're done."

The trio was trudging along down an empty road, or at least Mugen and Jin were, while Sara was talking about nonsense. There was a town in sight down a hill.

"You know I've always wondered," Mugen began but stopped.

"What?" Sara asked.

He gestured towards her uniform, "What kind of kimono is that anyway? I've never seen it before in my whole life."

"It's a school uniform," She groaned. "I go, or used to go to a private high school. It is required for me to wear something like this."

"What's that then?" He pointed towards her chest and Sara got to impression he was looking somewhere where she'd rather not discuss about right now.

"These are boobs you idiot, and I'm sure you think they're amazing!" She did the honor of pointing to them for him to get it through his thick head.

"Hmm, nah I've seen better," Mugen smirked. Jin rolled his eyes.

Sara grinded her teeth, "What did you say-"

"Interesting, I've never seen a kimono this short before," She noticed he hand pulled her skirt up and was peering under it.

Sara swirled around to land a right hook to Mugen's face, "You damn pervert!" She glared as his body plummeted to the ground. Jin continued to stay quite and altered his eyes elsewhere to appear more gentlemanly.

"It's called a freaking school uniform! U-ni-form! Got it!?" Her eyes flared. Mugen got up rubbing his head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you crazy broad."

They dismissed their argument and continued to descend towards the town.

"We'll have to fine jobs there for us to eat," Sara informed; while the men moaned, still hungry from the lack of food in their stomachs, if not anything at all. She sighed. Despite the wonderful sunny day that Mother Nature had brought to them this June, the two swordsmen seemed to care less about everything that didn't include filling their appetite. Sara was also in defeat. She particularly wished that Kiyoshi had given her more money since all they had left had been only a couple of _shu. _It was annoying to think about. Considering the circumstances, if they couldn't find jobs then they may as well starve to death. It was a completely parallel universe to Sara. She had grown up in a time where if you were hungry you'd either simply go to your refrigerator and get something, or go to a food store or restaurant to eat. It wasn't a difficult task at all.

Eventually they arrived in town with luck on their side. There were some shops and stores that were looking for extra help. The town was rather populated, and Sara wondered why there were so many people here and yet quite a few places looking for hire. Usually she was used to seeing heavily crowded cities with almost no where to find work. It was difficult to even get a job at the local grocery store, because so many had already put their names on the waiting list.

Mugen, as he was, strolled into a nearby restaurant. Sara and Jin had no choice but to follow him in. The owner welcomed them and there was a noticeable group of men sitting in one corner acting like vultures. They were pigging their way through food and scrounging up every last bit as if their life depended on it. They looked up as Mugen helped himself and sat in the middle of two of the men. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and munched on some food. Sara and Jin grimaced in unison.

The owner ran up to Mugen's side, "Umm, excuse me sir but we have other seats for you if you'd like."

"Why, what's wrong with this one?" Mugen was obviously oblivious of the negative attention he was drawing to himself.

"Sir," the owner was whispering into Mugen's ear, "I don't think you realize, but these guys are…well you know-"

"You mean the Yakuza?"Mugen interrupted and the owner stepped back, while the group of men scowled. Sara bit her lip, now seeing the real Japanese mafia in the flesh.

Mugen just grinned, "The Yakuza aren't they the guys who need to ask their boss' permission before they take a dump?" All the men stood up and growled, sheathing their weapons. Mugen sat leisurely without a care as he continued, "Chill out boys, I'm hungry and I'm in a bad mood." He reached for another plate of food when one of the men stabbed the piece into the table with his _tanto_. Mugen chuckled as he looked up and took a stick that was from the plate and jabbed it into the man's hand. The man fell back wailing in agony.

"Careful," Mugen warned, "or you'll lose more than just a hand." One man attacked him but he easily evaded it and the next moment he was holding the man's blade to his throat.

"That's enough," A new person came from the background. Everyone looked up to see a man with shaded glasses, darker than Jin's, and a goatee appear. He grinned, "I like you, how's about you work for me?" Mugen cocked up a brow while Sara gawked.

"Wait just a second!" She protested, "He's _my_ bodyguard. He works for _me."_

The man scowled her way, "Listen missy I can see you three are low on money." His eyes wandered back to Mugen, "You can have whatever and how much food you want. I'll also pay you well, so how 'bout it, you in?"

"Humph, sounds good to me," Mugen agreed, and before Sara could protest again, he and the mysterious man had went and left the restaurant.

Sara was defeated again, "Ugh, now what? Not only are we hungry but now Mugen ditched us for some stranger," she sighed as her stomach growled. Then she turned around to see Jin who…also was gone.

"What the!?" Sara clenched her hands into tight fists, "Not Jin too!" She ran out the door in search for either one of her bodyguards.

* * *

Mugen arrived with the man formally named Yakamizu to a very fancy restaurant. It was nothing like any he had previously been to. Mugen was astonished by the elaborate coloration and texture that the place brought to it. Of course he was, since he was never used to this kind of atmosphere. The smell of freshly cooked food set his taste buds on fire. His mouth began to water.

"This shit is tight," was all he could manage to let out. Yakamizu chuckled.

"Well, when you're the leader of the Japanese mafia you wouldn't expect anything less now would you?" He led Mugen inside to a private corner away from the murmurs and distractions of other groups of guests. Mugen buried his face into a menu, of course not understanding one word of it. There was a busty waitress who appeared in sight that grabbed his attention almost immediately as she swayed her hips to the table.

"What would you gentlemen like to order?" She purred.

"You," Mugen smirked cockily. The waitress blushed.

"Oh, my, my you little devil." She theatrically smiled and placed the palm of her hand against her cheek. Mugen's smirk only grew in size.

"We'll have five plates of dumplings and one large bowl of ramen noodles." Yakamizu answered as he closed his menu and placed it back on the table.

The waitress scribbled on a sheet of paper, "Of course coming right up." She glided like a ballerina out of sight from the two. Mugen watched her bountiful backside as she went.

"I can see you're a fan of the ladies my good sir." Yakamizu remarked, setting his elbows on the table and entangling his hands together.

"Damn straight, especially the ones with slammin' bodies." He gestured towards the fading waitress. The mafia leader chuckled again.

"Why not after this, I bring you somewhere, where you can _really _enjoy the ladies." He suggested.

Mugen smirked as the little light bulb in his head lit up and he knew exactly what the man was talking about. However he asked anyway for the hell of it. "What kind of place?"

* * *

Jin was walking down a long street, his stomach was aching and he groaned in annoyance. Maybe he should have had a bite to eat before he too decided to ditch Sara. Then again with the little money they still had he wasn't sure if he could have even gotten a plate of dumplings. He sighed in exhaustion from the heated day and his rumbling stomach. Even if he was a calm samurai, the complete opposite of Mugen, he was on the brink by now of beating some random thugs up for their pocket money.

"Well hello there," A random person came from his right. Jin turned to see an elderly man probably in his late fifties with a game of _shogi _in front of him. Jin raised both eyebrows in curiosity as the man continued to watch him. "I see you're hungry there. Do you wish to play a game with me?"

"Sorry," Jin refused, "but I don't have time to fool around, I'm searching for some quick money…and two companions." He mumbled the last part, not entirely caring.

There was a rattling sound that came from a small bag the elderly man was suddenly holding. "Well, will this satisfy your needs?" The man dropped the bag onto the chess board and a number of _ryo_ popped out.

Jin grinned, "Alright then I accept your challenge." He seated himself down on the opposite side of the chess board.

* * *

"Dang it, now where did they go?!" Sara panted as she took a breather behind a store. She had searched nearly the entire north and eastern part of the town, but so far neither bodyguard came into sight. She was beginning to worry they had actually left her there all alone in this foreign place; gone somewhere out of the blue. Her heart pounded and her throat tightened its hold. _"Sometimes," _she thought, "_it's hard being a girl." _

"Are you lost little missy?" An unfamiliar voice rang. Sara swirled around to see a middle aged man leering her way. She grimaced disgusted.

"How's about you and I go and have some fun, eh?" He stepped forward.

"How's about you beat it before I stick my foot up your a-"

"What's going on here?" Another man appeared from the shadows behind Sara. "Is this guy bothering you sweet-cheeks?"

Her eye twitched, _"Sweet-cheeks?" _She shook her head, "No, n-not really. Well sort of." The second man grinned seductively.

"Well then, in that case why don't _we _go somewhere private?"

Sara was equally as grossed out by this guy as she was with the first. "No thanks," she spat back. The man growled.

They cornered her suddenly and both gave cheeky smiles to each other before nodding. Sara raised an eyebrow, unsure of what their little plan was.

"Wait," she blinked, "what you going to do-" She was hit hard in the back of the head and she fell into darkness.

"_Sara…Sara wake up." A warm voice encouraged and Sara's eyes fluttered open again. She looked around taking in her surroundings. Everything was black; there was no furniture anywhere besides the bed she lay in. Sara was unable to pin-point the voice's owner, though it sounded so oddly familiar. _

"_Sara," the person said again, "have you forgotten?" She became frantic now trying to figure out who it was. Then again, can't she tell from the voice itself? It was gradually becoming faint but she used process of elimination. Eventually she came to a conclusion. _

"_Grandma?" She guessed. A figure suddenly appeared before her. It was indeed her grandmother. Sara gasped, "Grandma!" Sara hopped out of the bed and smiled. Her deceased grandmother had her back to her though. She didn't bother to turn around even when Sara was calling to her continually. Eventually Sara's joyful calls spiraled downwards to plaintive cries. She became desperate, pleaded for her grandmother to turn around and look at her. The old woman ignored her and instead started to walk the other way. Sara was bawling tears and screaming with all her might to try and force her to look back, even if it was just a brief glance. She wanted to know her grandmother wasn't going to abandon her, even in death. _

"_Grandma, please I beg you! Look at me!" Sara fell to her knees, now losing hope. "Don't go!" She bowed her head and allowed the tears to continue falling. Coldness sunk into her, her soul felt like it was dying. A hand softly stroked her head. Sara jerked her head back up expecting it to be her grandmother, however it was a new person. _

_The girl wore a miko outfit, much like Lady Kiyoshi. She had long dark brown hair that flowed down almost to the floor (she's crouching on one knee). She appeared to be around the same age as Sara. In fact, she looked like her clone, all Sara's features were illustrated into her, apart from the girl's eyes being darker. _

"_Who-who are you?" Sara stuttered as she gazed up at the young girl. The clone giggled and gave a reassuring look._

_In a harmonic tone she answered, "You know who I am." _

Sara's eyes flew open as she returned to reality once more. The scenery had changed, and so did…her clothes?!

She looked down to see a revealing kimono was weakly tied around her, allowing much cleavage to poke through. She hugged herself trying to block her slutty clothing from male onlookers. Then she figured out where she really was.

"Those perverts brought me to a brothel?!" She gawked and fellow prostitutes around her stared. Sara cupped her hand around her mouth flushing.

"Sara?" A quite male voice asked. She turned to see Jin raising one eyebrow and a shade of pink run across his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" She wanted his answer first.

"I was just walking by searching for you and Mugen; well I guess I found you." It was way past dawn, and the sun was already set. The only night lights were the bright moon, and lamps surrounded by night bugs. Jin had successfully beaten the man from before at his own game. He took out the same bag and Sara noticed a few ryo was still left, not all though since Jin had helped himself to some food.

"Get me out of here! Hurry! I don't want to be someones entertainment."

"Hold on." He walked and disappeared behind the corner, hopefully going in through another entrance. Sara grimaced.

"C'mon toots you have a customer!" A manager yelled to Sara outside the cage and he ordered another man to go and seize her. Sara was unable to have a say when she was getting dragged away by a large bald man.

"Ah yes, she's perfect!" An unknown man behind her said. Sara couldn't turn her head far enough to view who the man was. "By the way it's this room right here," the same person announced. They stopped before a closed door.

The large bald man pushed her into a room and Sara stumbled slightly but ultimately fell to her knees. She saw someone's body in front of her and hesitantly peered up at them.

* * *

_Ah oh, ah oh! What a way to end a chapter huh? Hmm I wonder what that whole dream thing was about, only time will tell folks who read! What's even more exciting is the mystery person at the very end. Tehe so who do you think it will be? Well if you can cast your __**votes **__in your __**reviews**__ then I will be more than happy to reveal who it is in the next chapter. PLEASE DO SO PEOPLE!_

_**Options:**_

_1. Jin…(Me: Oh yes maybe it could, hehe Jin to the rescue!)_

_2. Mugen…(Me: Mugen eh? Hmm well he is Mugen as we all know XD)_

_3. Some random dude who wants to screw Sara…(Me: O.o Umm could be)_

_**Vocabulary:**_

_Shu: silver coinage used in the time_

_Tanto: __Japanese__ single or, occasionally, double edged __knife__ or __dagger_

_Shogi: Japanese chess_

_Ryo: __a gold piece in pre-Meiji era Japan _


	8. Chapter 7: Erratic Escape

**Chapter Seven: Erratic Escape  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (getting there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

"_Get me out of here! Hurry! I don't want to be someones entertainment."_

"_Hold on." He walked and disappeared behind the corner, hopefully going in through another entrance. Sara grimaced._

"_C'mon toots you have a customer!" A manager yelled to Sara outside the cage and he ordered another man to go and seize her. Sara was unable to have a say when she was getting dragged away by a large bald man._

"_Ah yes, she's perfect!" An unknown man behind her said. Sara couldn't turn her head far enough to view who the man was. "By the way it's this room right here," the same person announced. They stopped before a closed door._

_The large bald man pushed her into a room and Sara stumbled slightly but ultimately fell to her knees. She saw someone's body in front of her and hesitantly peered up at them._

_

* * *

_The bald man grinned, "Enjoy sir." Then he slid the door closed.

Mugen rubbed his hands together, "Ok bring on the-WHAT THE FUCK!?" He fell back seeing Sara's face appear out from underneath the long strands of hair.

"Mugen?" She blinked.

"Babe…erm, I mean Sara?" Mugen gawked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She frowned, "I was brought here by a couple of perverted thugs, no thanks to you."

He rolled his eyes, "Figures, I had a hunch you couldn't take care of yourself without glasses and I having to protect your ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared and clenched her hands into tight fists. The last thing she wanted now though was another pointless quarrel. Something that started off as just a simple stupid comment that would once again lead into a fiery brawl of harshly said words. No, she'd rather have no part in it and instead sighed heavily.

"Look," she began, "Jin's somewhere around here, or at least I still hope, so can't we all just forget that we separated and get on with our journey?" Mugen's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"You mean, forget that we ditched your ass?"

Sara's eye twitched and the tone of her voice was hard, "Yes."

A dozen footsteps were heard walking down the hall outside the doorway. Mugen knew it had to be Yakamizu coming to check up on him and his supposed entertainment. He had to think of something quickly; jump out the window? Nah they'd probably catch them, not to mention he wasn't ready to leave a guy who showed so much hospitality towards him. He felt he had a new sense of duty, or it could just be his stomach that was grumbling again, telling him to get more free food. He made a decision.

"Lie down," He ordered to Sara. Her face went red and she was dumbfounded.

"W-What?!"

"Just do it!" The door slid open and Mugen did the action of pushing her down onto her back himself. His body hovered over hers and he pulled down her kimono slightly to reveal more skin. He pinned both of her hands down on either side of her face, constricting them in his grasp. Sara felt faint as his face was now only a hair length away from hers.

Yakamizu stepped in but then back again thinking he had interrupted something. Mugen lifted his head up to him.

"Oh my apologies good sir, I didn't mean to barge in like this." Yakamizu apologized glancing from Sara to Mugen. His eyes examined Sara for a long while, Mugen noticed.

"Got a problem?"

The mafia leader raised both hands in the air, "Oh no, no, I just thought she looked a little familiar."

Mugen snorted, "Well I've never seen her in my life." His eyes went steely, "Now can you-"

Yakamizu's back was already to him, "Of course, hope you enjoy yourself." He slid the door shut.

The pirate sighed, though was proud of his phony acting ability. He chuckled a bit still neglecting to let go of his fake hostage. Sara grew impatient.

She cleared her throat and his attention went back to her.

"Oh right, well geez at least give me some credits for saving you."

"Of course," Sara sarcastically smiled, "in fact let me give you a little token of my appreciation."

Mugen cocked a brow as Sara ordered him to close his eyes. He reluctantly did still unsure of what she had planned. Was she going to give him an actual present? Was it going to be a pat on the back, a kiss on the cheek or…on the lips? His heart unusually skipped a beat.

A hard rock like material hit his forehead. He threw his head back releasing the girl from his grasp and planting his palm on the increasing pain. There was a warm liquid that dripped down his face. It was blood.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' FUCK!?! WHY THE HELL D'YOU DO THAT YOU DUMB BROAD!?" He wailed.

Sara snorted, "Humph, that's for you ditching me earlier today at the restaurant, you big stupid jerk."

"What the hell is your forehead made out of anyway? Metal?"

She ignored his question and sat up onto her knees to creek the door open and peer outside. There were way too many guards everywhere for her to have any chance of running out of here without fear of injury. If only she had some invisibility cloak like she had seen in the Harry Potter movies that could allow her to evade security and escape. She bit her lip.

"Dang it security here's tight."

"No shit," Mugen frowned; Sara reversed the expression his way.

"Cant you ever say anything without cursing?"

"Fuck no."

She sighed, "Whatever." Her attention drew down to what she was wearing. The kimono was nowhere near good enough to run in, she'd be tripping all over the place or worse it could slip off her shoulders and she'd flash everyone in sight. Her body shuttered at the disgusting and embarrassing thought. Her eyes trailed back to Mugen and she got an idea just then.

"Gimme your shirt," She beckoned it over with her hand.

"What? Fuck no, wait why?"

"There's no way in the world I am running around in a thing like this."

"Then just go naked, no one will care," he suggested.

"What!? Ew, you pervert that's even worse!"

"Well I ant giving it over."

Her eyes flared, "Mugen."

"Nope."

"Mugen."

"No way."

"Mugen!"

"No means fuckin' no woman!" He snapped.

"DOWN!" Sara yelled and Mugen's face plowed into the floor board. She stormed over to slip his arms through his red shirt. When she was unsuccessful Mugen groaned and slid it off himself, throwing it at her face.

"There, happy?"

"Barely," She rolled her eyes, "now turn around, I don't want you peeking."

His body followed his eyes as he turned away. With that done Sara hesitantly slipped off the kimono, revealing her upper torso. She slid her arms through the large sleeves and used the sash found on the kimono to tighten his shirt securely to her body. It flaunted some of her curves, much to Sara's dismay, and smelled like sweat and Mugen. Come to think of it, to Sara, Mugen didn't smell _as_ bad as she had originally believed. His scent smelled surprisingly good. How peculiar.

"Hmm, you're bigger than I thought," she said without really thinking as she fitted herself more into his shirt by tightening the sash harder.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah you can turn around now," she allowed and he did. Sara noticed his eyes briefly pop out when he saw her. She raised her brow and narrowed her own, "Something wrong?"

He grunted, "No." Then got to his feet, "Just make sure you give it back alright?"

"O-Of course." It sounded like an obviously stupid question for him to have asked. Then again, he probably really liked the shirt, or maybe he just didn't want to be cold. Who knew what the real answer was.

They both went to the door to look through again. Sara was correct; the number of guards surrounding the place had to be close to about thirty or so. Mugen was pumped.

"Why are you so excited?"

"'Cause I can't wait to kill all of them that's why," he smirked. Sara sighed.

"You don't even have your sword with you, where is it?"

"I think the storage room down the hall, fuckin' bastards. As if they think I will do anything that would kill my good time?" Mugen hissed.

"_I wouldn't complain, they're smart to have taken it away." _Sara thought.

When she came back to reality Mugen was staring at her uncomfortably. Sara looked into his eyes and felt her face grow warm again. Mugen never looked at her like that before, or at least she never saw him do it. His eyes showed no emotion, similar to Jin's monotone character. It was becoming an awkward pause as time passed by. Sara was hoping Mugen would break the silence or stare off but he didn't stir. She was feeling a butterfly flutter around in her stomach. She wanted Mugen to say or do something, even if it was perverted or stupid she wanted him to make the first move. She hated this silence, it wasn't right, it wasn't Mugen it just wasn't. If it were Jin then that would have been another unpleasantly weird story. But, this was just too creepy.

"Uhh…Mugen?" She hesitated, "What's wrong?"

"Your…your face," He murmured softly.

"Huh?" She wanted more words, he didn't make sense.

"You're blushing just as much as when I pushed you down on the floor." His all too famous smirk appeared. Sara's eye twitched, but he wasn't bothered by it. "It makes you look cute."

Her cheeks burned, and her insides shook, _"Cute? D-Did Mugen just call me cute?" _She thought in disbelief. She was beginning to want to slap herself to see if this was real.

"It makes you," he leaned in suddenly, "look like her…like Kikyo." The last words were a whisper.

"K-Kikyo!?" She stuttered but was distracted by his face closing in on hers. Sara's eyes widened, "W-Wait Mugen!" Then her eyelids shut unexpectedly.

Mugen stopped, realizing what he wanted wasn't there and instead his lips traced over Sara's forehead. She fell back shaking, her eyes bulging.

"W-W-What t-t-the h-h-heck!?" Her hand covered the placed where he had kissed.

Mugen sighed in disappointment, "My bad, thought you were…someone else." His attention went back to the door. "Chill out it was just a small peck. It's not like I ass raped you or anything, geez."

"_Why do you choose to use such unintelligent excuses?" _Her hand fell back to the ground, "Let's just find Jin and get out of here already. I still haven't eaten anything." Her stomach growled for her.

Mugen pointed towards a tray of leftover food he had on a small table and, unusually, allowed Sara to finish it off. At least it would sustain her for an hour or two at the most.

"Let's go, I gotta get my sword back," he remarked.

"And I need my uniform and stuff back," Sara added. "But, how are we going to get past the guards?"

"Easy…we run."

"What!? No way Mugen!"

He grabbed her wrist and smirked, "Way." He broke the door down and darted down the hall, dragging Sara from behind. She stumbled and tripped trying to keep pace with him.

"They're escaping!" One spectator yelled.

"Seize them!" Another ordered.

"Outta my way!" Mugen kicked and punched his way through the stampede of guards. Sara followed him through the large gap he had made, dodging any swords or shoes that flew in the air. Whores and customers ran everywhere screaming as they fled from the crazy man with wild hair. It was complete chaos to be exact.

One man caught Sara off guard and he was about the slash her when suddenly he paused and fell over in a pile of blood. Jin stood over the dead body.

"Jin!" Sara rejoiced knowing he had kept his promise to save her. He slashed his way through a number of security men while Mugen used his unique break-dancing moves to disarm others. They eventually reached the storage room.

Mugen located his katana in a pile of others, while Sara found her uniform and backpack on a table straight ahead. As she put her uniform in her bag something to her left caught her eye. There was a bow and arrows that lay next to the table. The bow itself was beautifully carved, it looked brand spanking new, and was colored with a more red ochre pigment than the normal brown. The arrows themselves where made of a little brown wooden coloration, while the feathers were snow white. She picked them up, they seemed all too good to forget and pass. The men were slightly curious not expecting her to want to fight either, but they didn't complain for once.

"There's a window," Jin informed as he broke the wooden barrier of it and slipped out onto the roof. Mugen followed swiftly behind while Sara had some difficulty trying to get through.

"Get her!" A voice from behind called and Sara felt a hand tugging on her ankle.

"Let go of me!" She cried trying to shake it off. She threw her stuff onto the roof while Mugen and Jin grabbed either side of her and pulled her out of the person's grasp.

"They're on the roof, shoot them!" Someone screamed from below.

Archeries were shooting from the ground at the trio. Mugen, Jin and Sara had to duck down and crawl to avoid getting hit by any stray arrows. They got to the edge of the roof where Jin jumped down into an ally. Sara was hesitant.

"Go!" Mugen grabbed her waist and threw her down for Jin to catch. He hopped down himself holding Sara's stuff. They ran through the ally towards the exit of the town.

"You cannot escape!" A guard from behind yelled. There were suddenly about twenty guards surrounding the area, and the trio. They were just about to strike when a figure suddenly appeared in the middle near Mugen.

He gasped, "It's you."

Yakamizu stood up scratching his goatee, "Oh seems we are in a bit of trouble aren't we?" His eyes scanned the scene. "Very well then," he whistled and a large group of Yakuza members circled the smaller group of guards. His eyes went back to Mugen, "Go, you're on a journey I suspect, right? We'll stall them." He ordered the signal and his gang attacked with raised weapons.

In the midst of the clanging of swords, flying of limbs, and spurring of blood, Mugen Jin and Sara were able to get away unhurt. They spent the night sleeping in the forest before the next morning's sun came. Sara rose, yawning and stretching her arms and legs. Jin was already up and was looking over at Mugen who was on a rock. Sara followed Jin's eyes and noticed Mugen was…crying?

"Mugen, why the heck are you crying?" Her eye twitched as she came closer, "It's kind of creeping me out. We escaped didn't we?"

"He was such a damn hero, booze, food, everything." Mugen sobbed obviously talking about Yakamizu. "Now he's gone and he had to leave me with _you_ losers."

Sara growled, "What do you mean by _losers, _you jerk?"

"You two…god if only he were still here." He wiped his eyes.

Even Jin was getting annoyed by the pirate's complaining. In a dark voice he hissed, "Die!" He sheathed his sword and began slashing at an unprepared Mugen.

"Go on Jin!" Sara cheered, "I'm giving you permission to kill him!"

* * *

_*Shrugs* Well it seems like the mystery person was Mugen. Sorry to people who were wishing it was Jin. Haha the ending made me smile, I actually got inspiration/help from a chapter in the manga of this (yes there is a manga of Samurai Champloo, go figure). I guess Mugen can still be a jerk sometimes, though I wonder what that whole Kikyo thing was about, hmm…Well we can only find out as the story unfolds. _

_**PLEASE **__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__** PEOPLE!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Celebration of the Generation

**Chapter Eight: Celebration of the Generation  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (getting there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

"_Mugen, why the heck are you crying?" Her eye twitched as she came closer, "It's kind of creeping me out. We escaped didn't we?"_

"_He was such a damn hero, booze, food, everything." Mugen sobbed obviously talking about Yakamizu. "Now he's gone and he had to leave me with __you__ losers."_

_Sara growled, "What do you mean by __losers, __you jerk?"_

"_You two…god if only he were still here." He wiped his eyes._

_Even Jin was getting annoyed by the pirate's complaining. In a dark voice he hissed, "Die!" He sheathed his sword and began slashing at an unprepared Mugen._

"_Go on Jin!" Sara cheered, "I'm giving you permission to kill him!"_

_

* * *

_The trio continued down the trail, Sara lagged behind from time to time and the men had to stop irritably. She had done this about four to five times by now.

"Would you hurry up already?" Mugen groaned, "I'm getting sick and tired of turning around and seeing you sitting on your ass." He walked forward next to where Jin was.

"It's not my fault," Sara replied, "it's this bow and arrows; they're heavier than I thought."

"Then why don't you drop them?" Jin suggested. Sara shook her head.

"I can't, they're too valuable to let go."

Mugen rolled his eyes unconvinced, "As_ if_ you can do anything with them. Have you even had any practice with archery?"

The girl shook her head again briefly. "But, that doesn't mean I can't learn. I'm sure after I get good at it I can help you guys." The men exchanged glance almost on the brink of laughter.

"And if you suck?" Mugen asked.

"Well, then I'll drop, no, sell them."

"Alright then," Jin turned completely around to face her, his hand rested on the hilt of his sheathed sword, "let's do this." Sara blinked.

"Wait what?" She stepped back becoming nervous. Mugen was equally as confused.

"You can't learn how to fight unless you have an opponent to battle." Jin began, "You learn as you go, so whatever mistakes you make you will know how to overcome them." He unsheathed his katana. His eyes fixated at the intimidated girl.

"W-W-Wait Jin, I d-d-don't think this is a good idea!" Sara flailed her arms above her head to send the message to him. "I think I need an actual teacher."

"I'll be it then," He volunteered. "Now arm yourself."

Sara sighed and reached for the bow and arrows. She strapped the arrows around her using a sash she had found on the arrow holder. She rose back up holding the bow tightly in her hand. Though she was determined, her heart was racing with much doubt in its beats. He palms were sweating.

"So what do I have to be like the friggin' cheerleader or something?" Mugen growled towards Jin.

"No you can fight too," the wiser samurai responded.

Both Mugen and Sara gawked in unison. Then Mugen grinned, "Sweet," he sheathed his own sword.

"What?!" Sara's eyes widened not believing what she saw, "Two on one isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Mugen remarked. They both charged unexpectedly towards her. Sara knew she wouldn't have the time or chance to fight back. Absentmindedly she screamed the word:

"STOP!" Her eyes opened to see both her bodyguards frozen in place no less than a foot away from her. A moment later they were able to move again. Jin sighed and sheathed his sword.

"We weren't actually going to hurt you," he said.

"We weren't?" Mugen cocked a brow.

Jin glared at him, "Well for me at least it would have gone against the proscriptions of _bushidō_."

"You know what, I was right before," Mugen began turning to Sara, "you suck." He sheathed his own sword, "You're so used to saying those commands or screaming for help that there's no way in hell you'll be able to protect yourself properly." He began to walk off and Jin quietly followed.

Sara bowed her head in shame. Though she wanted to disagree with Mugen she knew he was right. The kind of life she grew up in, even if there were crimes and robberies, there was no way she'd carry a dangerous weapon around with her. The fact that now she had no choice but to protect herself whenever her bodyguards weren't around to do so, it wasn't going to be any easy task. She knew she had to find a teacher or someone who could give her tips on how to perfect her archery. That is, if she was any good at it. She sighed heavily and walked off to catch up to the men.

* * *

The darkness of the forest surrounded the eerie atmosphere of the ghoulish night. Two stray figures were sprinting through the trees towards a particularly spacious area in the midst of the woods. They were in all black, running like shadowy ghosts haunting the place surrounding them. There was complete silence, even the sound of their quickened footsteps were unheard by any keen hearing organism. Nothing could read their movements, nothing at all, this was good. The two stopped in the clearing before another figure. They bent down in submission to rest one knee on the ground before their master. She stood over a line of bones and snake hide on the forest floor. It had already finished rotting completely.

"My Lady," said one henchman, "it would seem someone has killed Nuregami."

"It would seem," she repeated without much of a bothersome tone to her chimed voice. She traced her fingers down the long line of the large snake bones, following the trail until it stopped at the skull. "My poor pet, I had faith in her for so long." Her glass eyes wondered away from the head towards a patch of grass that had been tainted with the sight of blood. She bent down to rub a sample onto her fingers, stroking her thumb and index together. Slowly she pressed it against her full lips and tasted. Her eyes widened, "This is not Nuregami's blood," she stood to full height again, "this tastes just like _hers."_

The second henchman raised both brows, "Pardon, My Lady? Whose blood is it-?"

"Go!" She ordered them, "Take a sample of this and track it down. I must know if _she_ is still with the living." They did as they were told and scooped up some of the drying blood, one henchman took a whiff and they dispersed themselves from sight.

A snake slithered through the grass, hissing as it went. It coiled itself around and up the woman's leg until it reached her shoulder. The woman smiled and stroked its head. "At least I still have you my darling." Her reptile partner hissed in contentment as the woman walked off into the dense forest brush. Her smile transforming into a smirk that painted across her face. She chuckled to herself, slightly amused.

* * *

"Damn finally," Mugen let go of an irritating breath as his eyes locked onto a distant town. Sara and Jin were equally as relieved; much time has past since their last adventure had concluded. Their stomachs were yet again rumbling uncontrollably in anticipation for food. They knew their task was to fill them to the core this time. And the good thing was, they weren't flat broke. Yesterday while traveling they had come across a couple of thugs looking to steal _their _money, however with the teamwork and determination Jin and Mugen were able to bring them down without a hassle. They had taken enough money to provide themselves with both food and an inn. It was truly a lucky break for the trio.

As they entered the town there was something that it had that others hadn't had before. There were games, stalls, and people dressed up. It had everything that you'd find at a special event.

"What's with this place?" Sara asked.

"A festival I'm sure," Jin replied.

Sara's eyes widened. Never in her life had she ever traveled to Japan and witnessed a traditional _matsuri_ before. She had only read about particular ones and watched them on TV and over the internet. She had never felt so excited to actually be able to partake in one such as this. It seemed to be a very special one indeed.

"Which festival is it this time?" Mugen took the words out from Sara's mouth before she could.

"The _Tanabata_ festival," a random voice answered him. The trio turned to see an elderly woman outside a large inn grinning. Her wrinkles only added on to the fact that she was a senior. She bowed her head, "Please to make your acquaintance my name is Saki, and are you three in need of a place to rest?"

"Y-Yes," Sara nervously bowed back to not show rudeness, "we have money so-"

"Oh good, good, please follow me then." She led them inside to a finely decorated and pleasant inn. It too was obviously ready for the festival, the colored lanterns and statues made it noticeable.

Saki stopped before a hall filled with potential sleeping quarters, "One or two rooms?"

"Two," Sara almost immediately responded. _"There's no way I'm sleeping in the same room as these guys." _Saki nodded and directing them to both rooms that sat parallel from each other. Mugen and Jin entered their room without a care, while Sara paid enough for at least a two night stay. Saki bowed again and after asking if they wanted a meal departed down the stairs.

The rooms that the men and Sara were staying in were on the top floor of a three story inn. Sara's room in particular had a balcony overlooked most of the main street and activity that was present. She loved the view and the commotion brought to it. It reminded her so much of the same kind of situation that would be present in California, though of course with more of the honking and driving effect rather than talking and wheeling. She became filled with excitement.

She went into the men's room, much to Mugen's dismay, to see what they overlooked. Something to her left caught her eye; see looked to view a large fence with steam coming from the background. Her eyebrow raised and she swirled around to ask Jin what it was.

"It's an onsen." He answered in his monotone voice. The girl's eyes bulged.

"Why don't you go drown--erm I mean take a plunge," Mugen suggested and spoke some grumbling words afterword to himself.

Sara grinned, "You know, I just might do that." She ran out of their room, down the flight of stairs, and towards a door that led into the backyard. There was a towel and robe rack laid near the door. Sara grabbed one of each and burst through the doors skipping towards the large fenced out area. She was able to get a better look at it now. The fence itself was about seven-feet-tall, while beyond it there were even larger bamboo trees. Sara believed it must be for people who wanted extra privacy. Her shoulders shrugged at the thought and she slowly began to creek the door open.

"You sure you want to go in there?" Sara craned her neck around to view a young girl around her age with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Isn't this a public onsen?"

The girl giggled, "Yes but where your about to go is into the men's part." She pointed to a small sign next to the door. Sara made out the characters that read "Men's." She flushed violently, and then nervously shut the door.

The other girl giggled again, "Why don't I show you to _our _onsen." Sara nodded gratefully and the girl led her down the line of fence to another door. This time the sign read "Women's." They both entered.

Sara thanked the girl before going behind a few bamboo trees to undress and slip into Mother Nature's Jacuzzi. She sighed as the warm bath sanitized her cracked and dirty skin. There was nobody around so the comfort level she felt was at an all high, complete privacy was what she needed to catch up on her thoughts.

A small splash was heard beyond the trees and she turned to see the helpful girl getting in herself. Sara flushed and swam behind a rock so as not to show any exposure; even if it was another woman.

"Why are you hiding?" The girl asked.

"Umm, sorry, it's because I have an embarrassing mark on my chest that I don't really want anyone to see," Sara lied. The girl chuckled.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'm not going to make fun of you or anything so don't worry." Sara still refused and the girl gave up without a fight. "My name is Yuri, I'm sure you've met my grandmother by now."

"I'm Sara," Sara replied putting her face into view but keeping her shoulders down, behind the rock, "and are you talking about Saki-san?"

Yuri confirmed she was. "Sorry I hope she hasn't said or done anything weird, old age can do that to someone I suppose."

Sara shook her head rapidly, "N-No not at all, she's been so kind to me."

"I see."

They both sat there in the onsen for approximately about a half-an-hour. Yuri told Sara of the festival and how it was starting tonight and last for up to two or three days. She told her the whole story of how it originated from a Chinese folk legend concerning two stars: Orihime and Hikoboshi who were said to be lovers who could meet only once a year on the 7th night of the 7th month. It was named Tanabata after a weaving maiden from a Japanese legend who was believed to make clothes for the gods. People would be able to write wishes on things like long, narrow strips of colored paper and hang them on bamboo branches along with other small ornaments.

"I am so doing that!" Sara squealed in even more anticipation.

Yuri laughed, "It is also named The Star Festival, if you'd rather go with that than Tanabata." She stood up and walked over to retrieve her robe. Her eyes trailed to Sara's folded uniform. "Would you like me to wash this for you?"

"Oh yes please, thank you so much Yuri-san!" Sara smiled as Yuri bowed taking her clothes and heading to the doorway.

"I think you should get out soon before you look like a dried up prune." She advised and Sara glanced down at her fingers to see that the girl was indeed making a good point.

Afterword Sara got dressed into different clothes rather than her uniform (Note: It is hard to describe her clothes so read in _author's note_ below). After eating a small meal she headed downstairs again to meet up with her two bodyguards, Yuri and her grandmother. It was dark out now and the festival was sure to begin any moment. Sara noticed Yuri and Saki were wearing bright _yukata. _

"Where's your yukata Sara-san?" Yuri asked.

"I don't have one."

Saki's old eyes widened, "Well then use one of mine."

Sara blinked, "What, n-no thank you, what if I get it dirty or something."

"Don't worry so much. Besides," Her cold hand wrapped around Sara's wrist, "it will look beautiful on you." Before a protest was heard Sara was being dragged away from her puzzled bodyguards and into another room behind the counter. When she returned she noticed both pairs of their eyes pop out for a moment before retreating back into their sockets. Her cheeks shaded a colorful red.

"Oh Sara-san you look absolutely gorgeous!" Yuri rejoiced, "All the men are going to go wild for you!"

"_I'd rather they don't," Sara_ answered in thought, thought she had to admit the yukata itself was beautifully designed. A light crimson red color and decorated on the sleeves and her left arms with colorful butterfly decorations. The _obi _also contained a similar pattern as the rest. It felt tighter than she had originally expected and the inner collar was a bit itchy. Part of her hair was tied in a bow that matched the yukata. Sara sighed.

"Can I have a drink first?" She asked and Yuri got her a cup of water.

Saki squealed, "Oh I can't wait to see you show that off. You don't know how many bachelors are around until you see them at the festival." She looked up at Mugen and Jin, "Unless," her eyes narrowed, "these two are already your boyfriends."

Sara spit out her water, "Hey wait! What do you take me for!?"

"Don't be so down Sara, c'mon," Yuri grabbed her sleeve and led her outside. Mugen and Jin followed casually behind.

Saki waved, "Have fun you four!"

When outside they all got the full front of the beauty of the festival and all who inhabited the streets. Yuri said she had to go help at a food stall and pecked Sara's cheek before disappearing amongst the large crowds of pedestrians.

"So, what now?" Mugen asked after a while of silence.

Sara thought about the adventures they had had and how many times Mugen and Jin had rescued or protected her. She came to a conclusion as she took out a small bag of ryo contained inside it. "You guys go have fun."

The men blinked in unison as Sara threw the bag to Mugen.

"Call it thanks for helping me so far through our adventure. You two get a lucky break, you need it." She pushed them away, "C'mon go play some games or something, and if you can, maybe get info about the Field of Sunflowers." She waved to them as they walked off. Mugen passed the bag to Jin, unwilling to hold it any longer.

The two swordsmen walked along the decorative pathway viewing a number of different arcade or food stalls in their wake. Children ran around playing their own games with each other while couples sometimes made out in small allies that past.

"What do you want to do?" Jin eventually asked.

Mugen shrugged, "Not sure, I thought Sara was going to make us stand around with her or patrol or something." Jin agreed and they both heavily sighed and walked over to a ramen shop. Even though they had eaten at the inn, they wanted something to do to pass the time.

As Mugen was ordering something for both of them Jin's eyes wondered across the street towards someone else. A young man seemingly around Mugen's age with long dark red hair held in a high ponytail and a blue _gi_ on along with a white _hakama_. Jin's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man who was looking away at something else. His head began to turn and at that moment Jin's gaze branched off so as not to stare. When he peered back up the young man was gone.

* * *

_Yeah so I decided to finally start adding in some "necessary" characters. I feel that I have dragged this story on a little too much in the beginning and now it is time to sit down and start the real business. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I am going to have it be like Part 1 of a 2-3 chapter thing. Btw not to sound desperate but: _

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Vocabulary:**_

_Matsuri – Japanese for festival_

_Tanabata - __Japanese__ star festival (usually occurs on July 7)_

_Yukata – __Japanese__ summer __garment__._

_Obi - Sash used to hold the kimono  
_

_Gi – Traditional martial arts uniform_

_Hakama – Tradition Japanese clothing (like pants)_

_**PS **__- The clothes Sara was wearing: if you guys type in "Karin episode 2 2/3" on YouTube you will see from the girl Karin's clothes that Sara was wearing a green sort of over shirt, with a yellow under shirt and green skirt. Hope that helps! _


	10. Chapter 9: New Friends Newer Enemies P1

**Chapter Nine: New Friends Newer Enemies [Part 1]  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (getting there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

"_What do you want to do?" Jin eventually asked._

_Mugen shrugged, "Not sure, I thought Sara was going to make us stand around with her or patrol or something." Jin agreed and they both heavily sighed and walked over to a ramen shop. Even though they had eaten at the inn, they wanted something to do to pass the time. _

_As Mugen was ordering something for both of them Jin's eyes wondered across the street towards someone else. A young man seemingly around Mugen's age with long dark red hair held in a high ponytail and a blue __gi __on along with a white __hakama. Jin's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man who was looking away at something else. His head began to turn and at that moment Jin's gaze branched off so as not to stare. When he peered back up the young man was gone. _

_

* * *

_Sara leaned casually against the side of the inn. She hadn't moved from that particular spot at all since Mugen and Jin departed. There was a sense of loneliness that occurred as she scoped around and examined many pairs of couples with their hands entwined together, laughing, smiling, embracing and of course kissing. Never before had Sara experienced the thrill or gift of love. It was always a sort of meaningless word to her throughout her life, though she wished it was something she could believe in. There had been many Disney princess movies she had seen while growing up; The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, etcetera. All of them would go through some journey or dramatic storyline that would conclude in their Prince Charming coming to sweep them off their feet and ride off into the sunset. Ok maybe that didn't happen with _all_ of them, but you get the idea. The romantic thoughts made her think up an image of two men she wouldn't have dared to before; Mugen and Jin. Would they ever find love? Has either one of them found someone who is already waiting? Could she--?

"W-What am I thinking!?" She gasped out load and shook her head. "They're my bodyguards, it's not like I have any romantic interest in Mugen or Jin…Ew, yuck!" She lightly slapped herself, resorting to violence to try and pry the awkward thoughts away. Her face couldn't help but flush, much to her unruly dismay. She pursed her lips, "Then again…I guess they're not _so _bad." Her eyes shut.

"_Ok class, so today let's go around and tell everyone what we want to do when we grow up." Sara's kindergarten teacher said to a group of about ten children. They sat under a large maple tree, it was a warm autumn day and the shade was the place to be for then. Children went around in a circle saying what kind of jobs or careers they would like to have when they were adults. Finally it was five-year-old Sara's turn. _

"_Alright Sara so what do you want to do when you grow up?" The teacher repeated._

_Little Sara beamed, "When I grow up I want to marry someone really strong! I want to be a good wife too, with lots of children!"_

_All the other kids laughed, some began to make fun of the little girl. Sara blushed and grew embarrassed as the others pointed and continued antagonizing her. A lone tear ran down her cheek and onto her hand resting on her leg. _

Sara's eyes flew open. She remembers that day so vividly as if it was only yesterday when she blindly admitted to her kindergarten class what she wanted to do in the future. A career and job were not in her slightest interest, she had always wanted to be a mother and take care of children of her own. She wanted to see a kind husband return home every afternoon to greet her and their kids with a welcoming smile at the doorway. That's what she's always yearned for since she was young, just a happy healthy family. That's all she needed.

"What's a beautiful girl doing here all by herself?" Sara looked up to meet the face of an extremely handsome man (FYI: same guy Jin saw). His dark eyes struck right through hers, and his smile was wide with passion and confidence. He held out his perfectly carved hand, "Would you care to dance?"

"D-D-Dance?" Sara stuttered and her eyes wondered around to see pairs of couples slow dancing in the midst of the crowd. _"People dance in this time?" _Then her head shook side to side to make sure this man wasn't mistaking her for someone else. It was obvious, the twinkle in his eye, he was looking at her,and _only_ her.

She offered her hand, resting on his, "Uh, sure--" She was cut off went he physically dragged her into a group of dancers. Sara was worried; would she be able to dance when she was so inexperienced, and what about Saki's yukata? Would she accidentally trip on it and get it dirty. Sara grimaced. The mysterious handsome man noticed her expression.

"Don't worry," he smiled warmly again, "I'll lead." He touched her waist with his other hand, making Sara flinch from the contact, whilst her own free hand absentmindedly rested against his chest. His heart was difficult to pin point but she was able to feel it through his clothing. Hers bounced inside her ribcage. Not good, she was blushing and swiftly he began as she followed clumsily. It might have been a slow dance but she was failing, badly. Surprisingly the mystery man had no problem with her mishaps.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I'm not a very good dancer."

"Just keep your head up, don't stare at the ground." He encouraged, she obeyed.

They twirled around a couple more times until he stopped. "Forgive me," he apologized in his velvety voice.

"Huh?"

"I only asked you to dance with me because you were the only girl who wasn't staring at me." He gestured towards a group of women who were scowling Sara's way. She was beginning to cling tighter to the mystery man, worried for her safety. He laughed, "Don't worry about them though; there are a plenty number of police around so if they even tried to--well I hope you enjoy the festival." He released her and began to turn around.

"Wait," Sara grabbed the back of his gi and her eyes trailed down to see two swords wrapped around his waist, "you're…a samurai?"

"Does that bother you?" He seemed skeptical.

"N-No, by the way, what's your name, if I may ask?"

"It's Kyosato," he re-grabbed her hand, "but you may call me Kenji." He pecked her hand with his lips. Sara's stomach fluttered. Suddenly another hand grabbed his wrist forcing him to let go of hers. Both looked up and Sara's eyes widened.

"Mugen, what are you--"

"What do you think you're doing pal?" He glared at Kenji.

Kenji narrowed his gaze back at him and tugged his wrist out of Mugen's hand. "I didn't know she was with a street rat," he hissed. Sara was caught off guard by his sudden antagonizing nature. Was this really the same gentlemen that she danced with no less than five minutes ago? He glanced briefly back at her before excusing himself and turning away to disappear into the crowd. Sara was left dumbfounded and she started to look up at Mugen but a hand on her shoulder made her jump. She swirled around to see Jin standing before her.

"Who was that man?" He asked Mugen.

The pirate shrugged, "Ask Ms. Love Struck here." They both stared at Sara.

"He was just someone who was being a gentleman, let's leave it at that." She walked towards the entrance of the inn, "I'm tired, so why don't we go back inside?"

That night Mugen and Jin were sitting in their room discussing about today. The first night of the festival was drawing to a close; they could hear it from outside, even though their balcony overlooked the backyard of the inn. Jin was contemplating the whereabouts of the man Sara had been with tonight.

"That samurai," He began, Mugen raised a brow, "where do you suppose he came from?"

"Some badass dojo probably, that is if he's strong," Mugen answered cockily. He laid down on his futon and stared at the ceiling while Jin was seated leaning against the wall with his sword against him. The crickets chirping outside made the silence between the two men become awkward.

"You don't suppose he tried anything on her do you?" Jin wondered.

"How would I know four-eyes?" Mugen snapped.

Jin furrowed his brow, "Well, you _were_ there for a moment before he left."

"Listen fish face I don't know shit about this guy. The only thing he said to me was an insult and talking about it makes me wish I could have kicked his sorry ass for it. Or I could replace him with you if that's what you want." He smirked rolling on his side towards the other bodyguard.

"No thanks," Jin replied in his monotone voice. He closed his eyes visualizing the same man he had seen twice, before being at the ramen stand. In some form of bizarre thought he figured he had seen that man before, somewhere, somehow. Sadly though he was unable to compromise what exactly it was. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mugen asked as Jin slid it open.

"I need to warn Sara of that man, I'm worried he's not a friend." He walked over to her closed doorway and knocked lightly on the paper wooden entrance. "Hey, are you in there?" He cautiously slid it open ready for any random flying objects to come at him. He had to squint his eyes to examine the dark room, he focused on the futon. It was empty. "Sara?" Jin said again waiting for an answer that wasn't given. He grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Mugen appeared behind him yawning.

"Sara's gone." Mugen's eyes widened at the answer.

"The hell, where would she go at this hour?"

"I don't know," Jin walked past him and down the hall, "c'mon we need to find her. She could be in danger." He led them down the staircase.

In the main entrance at the counter Yuri was still awake though was yawning and reading a book. She looked up to greet the two men, "Oh, Mugen and Jin right? What do you fellows need?"

"Did you see girly come by here?"

"Girly?"

Jin sighed, "He means Sara. Did you see her at any point during the past hour or so?"

Yuri rubbed her chin and pursed her lips, "Well I did see a glimpse of her with another person not too long ago."

"Was it a young man?"

"I don't know I couldn't really get a good look at them, sorry." Yuri pulled a face as the two men sighed irritably. Then something hit her, "Oh but I could point you in the direction they went."

"Where?!" Both of the men asked in unison.

Yuri left her place behind the counter to lead them outside, she pointed to the right. "They went down that way--" Before she could finish her sentence Mugen and Jin were already running down the street. Yuri raised her brow, but then smiled. "Wow, they sure are loyal bodyguards," she said to herself and walked back inside.

* * *

"I'm sorry if my companion was acting upfront he has a problem for feeling sympathy for lonely women whenever there is an event going on." A tall curvaceous woman apologized as she glided along the path beside Sara. Sara waved her hands in the air frantically.

"No really it's all right; he was very kind to me. Can you actually thank him for me please?" She asked, and the woman nodded with a grin. Sara reverted back to when she had just recently met the woman formally named Shiina.

_Sara had to go fetch Yuri because Yuri's grandmother was going to go to bed and it was getting late. She was running through a large group of people, able to maneuver herself much better since she had changed out of the yukata and back into her old clothes. Suddenly she tripped and hit into someone. The person was surprisingly hard since she felt as if she hit a brick wall or something. What was even odder was that the person was able to keep their footing. _

"_I'm so sorry!" She bowed politely. _

"_That's alright, why are you in such a rush this late at night?" She looked up to see a beautiful, sexy and seductive young woman in her wake. She was dressed rather revealingly, letting her most of 'it' all hang out without a care. Her choice of clothing that included the top part of a kimono like shirt and a short mini skirt was somewhat scandalous. However, Sara wasn't paying attention to that at all._

'_What a beautiful woman,' she thought to herself as her mouth dropped. The stranger was completely everything that the dictionary could imagine, the epiphany of an actual woman. Complete perfection, especially with those piecing violet greenish eyes._

_The goddess like person smiled, "Are you chasing after someone? Or, is it vise versa?"_

"_Huh," Sara bounced back to reality, "Oh what no neither of those. I'm just trying to get to a friend and tell her that her grandmother needs her to come home."_

"_Do you need me to help escort you?" She offered, "During this time of night there are plenty of gross men prowling around waiting to find a pretty little innocent thing like you to have their way with, if you know what I mean." _

"_Ew," Sara theatrically stuck her tongue out._

"_Indeed," the woman added. _

_Realizing her normal bodyguards weren't anywhere to be seen, "Well I suppose, okay, follow me." The woman trailed behind her as Sara walked around searching for Yuri and eventually finding her at a food stall. "Hold on a moment." She ran to the other side of the street to tell Yuri the news. After a few minutes of conversation they parted ways, Sara returned to the woman. _

"_So," she began, "my name's Sara."_

"_Mine is Shiina Hebi." The woman decided to say her full name which puzzled Sara slightly. "Are you sure you don't have anything to do?"_

"_Besides going back to the inn and sleeping no nothing." Sara replied cheerfully._

"_Would you care for me to treat you to a drink?" Shiina offered._

"_I'm not a drinker," the image of the last time she drank came up into Sara's mind. _

"_Oh don't worry darlin' this is an offer you cannot possibly refuse." She began to stroll off and Sara, curious as she was, followed in Shiina's footsteps. Eventually she caught up pace with the older woman._

"_So I see you've met Kenji by now," Shiina commented._

"_Huh? You know him?" _

"_He's one of my companions. I saw you two dancing together." _

_Sara stopped, "Oh I-I hope I didn't offend you or anything!" _

_Shiina raise both eyebrows, "No not at all," then she made a chimed laugh._

(Returning to present)

The two girls reached a privately looking sake stall on the edge of the town. They seated themselves down and Shiina almost immediately grabbed a bottle of warm sake she pulled out of nowhere before her. She poured two shots into separate cups. Sara's attention went somewhere else and while she was dazing off Shiina slipped a drop of something into one cup.

"Here you are," she offered. Sara examined the difference in color compared to the usually clear looking sake she had seen and drank before.

"What is this?" Sara asked as she took it.

"It's a special kind of sake," Shiina answered, "that can perform miracles."

"Miracles?" Sara repeated as the woman nodded.

"Yes. It has the ability to make your physical attributes better; higher cheekbones, softer skin, larger breasts, longer legs, flatter stomach, everything." Her sadistic voice was very convincing to anyone. She closed her eyes allowing her long eyelashes to flutter them shut like soft curtains. She knew no desperate young girl who was wishing to get a date or attract men's attention would refuse. She had Sara in her clutches.

"Sorry," the younger girl's voice refused. Shiina's eyes flew open flabbergasted. Sara smiled innocently, "Sorry I don't want it." She stood up again, "I'm actually quite fond of my figure. I don't need higher cheekbones or softer skin, and I like the size my breasts are at. Thank you for the offer though." She bowed politely before excusing herself to leave the stall. The more mature woman was left astonished; this kind of tactic had never failed her before. Yet, here she was dumbfounded and watching her prey leaving without being drugged first. She grinded her teeth together and bit her lip before standing up and chasing after the girl.

"W-Wait, Sara!" Sara swirled around to meet Shiina's glass eyes again. "Please don't go, in fact," she smiled, "I have something I need to show you."

"Show me?"

The mature woman nodded, "Follow me." Reluctantly Sara's pace began to match with Shiina's as she was lured further to the edge of the town, towards the hilly forest area.

* * *

_All I can say for the ending of this chapter is Jin's signature word, "Hn…" Sometimes whenever I add new characters I will do small bios for them. Btw, I wonder what will happen next chapter, __**review to find out more!**_

_**Character Bios:**_

_**Shiina Hebi: **_

_**Age: **__About 20_

_**Height:**__ 5'7_

_**Weight:**__ 110 lbs_

_**Appearance: **__Look up exactly: "Afro Samurai Resurrection Sio" on a site called Photobucket  
_

_**Extra:**__ Her full name means: "Undead serpent." (Me: O.o)_

_

* * *

__**Kyosato (aka: Kenji):**_

_**Age:**__ About 18-19_

_**Height: **__5'9_

_**Weight**__: 120 lbs_

_**Appearance:**__ Look up exactly: "Samurai X Trust and Betrayal" on Google Images, he looks like Kenshin_

_**Extra: **__Some of you may think his nickname or pet name should probably be something like Kyo but I liked the names Kenji and Kyosato and couldn't decide between the two. Not to mention Kyo seemed too short and I didn't really like it for this character. _


	11. Chapter 10: New Friends Newer Enemies P2

**Chapter Ten: New Friends Newer Enemies [Part 2]  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (getting there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

"_Sorry," the younger girl's voice refused. Shiina's eyes flew open flabbergasted. Sara smiled innocently, "Sorry I don't want it." She stood up again, "I'm actually quite fond of my figure. I don't need higher cheekbones or softer skin, and I like the size my breasts are at. Thank you for the offer though." She bowed politely before excusing herself to leave the stall. The more mature woman was left astonished; this kind of tactic had never failed her before. Yet, here she was dumbfounded and watching her prey leaving without being drugged first. She grinded her teeth together and bit her lip before standing up and chasing after the girl._

"_W-Wait, Sara!" Sara swirled around to meet Shiina's glass eyes again. "Please don't go, in fact," she smiled, "I have something I need to show you."_

"_Show me?"_

_The mature woman nodded, "Follow me." Reluctantly Sara's pace began to match with Shiina's as she was lured further to the edge of the town, towards the hilly forest area._

_

* * *

_"Fuckin A! Where do you suppose she went?" Mugen cursed towards a rather less eccentric Jin.

They had searched the entire festival, ever ally and every street that had flashy displays and colorful stalls set. Sara was completely gone, as if she had dispersed into thin air in a matter of minutes. The two men even asked every stall-keeper they came across. To no prevail though could they find their lost companion. The thing that really got them confused though was: why did they care so much? She may be the holder of the thing that would make either one of them richer or stronger beyond belief, but where they really in it for the grand prize? Maybe the fight they have left on hold was another example for why they were doing this…or was it?

"Lets split up," Jin advised after speaking to about his twentieth stall-keeper. "You take the south side of the town, while I'll take the north side."

"Fine I guess," Mugen agreed before sprinting off in the direction given to him.

There were more things in this world that Mugen would have much rather thought of going after. Only three things: booze, food, and women. All were on his top three choices, out of a list of three choices he had. Though of course the women part was always for him to get something in return, and he wasn't just meaning a kiss on the cheek. In this predicament however he knew that wasn't the kind of reward he would receive. And for some bizarre reason he didn't care, sure he wished for it, but when he thought about it, especially with her, it seemed gross. He halted himself on a dark pathway nearing the south side of the town. Fuck it, fuck her; he began to saunter away from his destination route.

"Screw it," he leaned against a building and slid down to sit. "I'm not going to go out of my way to save her ass again; it's her own damn fault for trusting that weirdo." He let go of a breath and bowed his head shutting his eyes. He concentrated hard, for once, until a flashback occurred. One he's constantly been egging to forget:

_It was in the summer, exactly two years ago on that same island he had been born. That same hell he had endured through seventeen fuckin' years of his life. Torture, mayhem, survival, and obviously death fueled the inhabitant's minds, and he was no exception to its poisonous magic. There was one day that he would never be able to forget, even if he wanted to. Fire blazed across the fields while corpses filled the ironically picturesque landscape. The cries of dying souls escaped through the atmosphere, reverberating as they echoed through the smoldering terrain. Someone was on a rampage, no, something._

_He knew who it was; he knew the face, the voice, the figure, everything that described the person who was responsible. In fact it was a woman who was causing this destruction to occur. A woman he had once cared for deeper than he believed, in fact he never admitted it, but he was once irreversibly in love with her. And though it was never confirmed, he felt the same vibe radiate from her too. A Romeo and Juliet story that ended that fateful day in the line of fire. He was the one who ended it through his sword. Slicing through her heart and penetrating the love they once had for each other. All the happiest memories they shared were turned to ash from the inferno of the fire. She asked him why and he would only answer with:_

"_Because you're a demon, it's your destiny to die by my hand." He retracted the blade from her chest, allowing the blood to spur out and stain both of their clothes. Tears that melted from her face mingled with the blood dripping from her lips down to her chin._

_Her sorrow transformed in rage, "Filthy humans! You think you can get rid of me!?" _

The pirate's eyes flashed open again placing his mind back into reality's embrace. He would regret the day he had killed the one person who didn't look down at him and who didn't flee from him. But there was a greater purpose for why he did it, and that purpose he wasn't ready to share with himself yet. But, why was he thinking of her now? What connection did Sara's disappearance and this recollection of his past have together that was similar?

"Why am I thinking of shit like that? The bitch died a long time ago, that's final." He muttered as his head rested into his palm.

_Are you so sure about that? You know you really loved her, don't deny it. _An unfamiliar voice lingered in the back of his mind. Mugen hated these kinds of situations. When you are wondering about something and then another part of you tries to provoke or convince you into agreeing with it.

"Fuck off a'right?"

_But you know, Sara is--_

"I don't give a shit what Sara is! I told you to fuck off, so…FUCK OFF!" He hollered out loud. Thankfully there weren't any by-passers around to allow attention to draw upon him. The voice sighed conspicuously and Mugen felt it revert back into his thoughts. The vagabond got to his feet again. "Damn it, if only she--ugh," he ran off the same direction given to him by the glasses man. "I think I might need back up for this one…" It was only too late for Mugen to realize what stupid and cowardly comment he had made until one second after he spoke it. A visual description of Jin awoke in his mind and he shook his head vigorously side to side to delete it. "What the hell am I thinking needed that stupid fish-face for help!? I can take care of myself for god damn sakes!" He threw aside his frustration to continue down the vacant road.

* * *

There was a cold flow of wind that struck his skin as Jin ventured forward towards the northern end of the town. Through his mind he had been wondering and concerning about whether Mugen was successful in finding Sara yet. That is, since he himself has yet to seek out the young girl. The darkness of the air added a chilling feeling to come over him as his glasses reflected off the small amount of dimming sunlight from the east. There were few people around, and those of who were seemed like the "non-welcoming" type. Of course he didn't really take into any affect of the attention that was being drawn upon him by some street punks. It was they who should be the worried ones, if only they knew what he was capable of. The quite man closed his eyes as he casually continued walking down the street.

"_But master that will completely go against bushido." A young eighteen year old Jin yelled at his mentor, __Mariya Enshirou. _

"_Forgive me Jin but if we are to __see change, then this dojo must be turned into an __assassin academy. You must see this one task through." _

_His pupil furrowed his brow, "If it becomes that, then Mujushin Kenjutsu w__ould no longer be a martial art." His voice was raised higher than the usual monotone voice Jin would speak. He was completely against this decision of change and allowing the "Way of the Warrior" to be used as a joke. However, in the end he reluctantly complied to the assignment. He killed a harmless civilian, and to make matters worse, it was a woman. He didn't know of her or why he was meant to do what he did but he had committed something against the samurai __virtues__ and for that he would never forgive himself. _

"Yo, check out this pansy!" Some strange thug approached Jin and pointed. Three more of his gang appeared from the shadows of the buildings. The ring-leader of the group seemed as if he could be a relative of Mugen since his clothes were baggy and dirt ridden. The others only added to the look of the first, as they too had very improper attire on.

"Hn," was all Jin murmured as he became surrounded by the pack of strangers.

"Haha," laughed the leader, "hand over your stash four-eyes!" The swordsman didn't stir. The leader clenched his teeth, "Fine, if that's the way you'll have it, get 'em boys!" His subordinates followed the order but before Jin was ready to put on his own attack, all the men fell to the ground. Rivers of blood created a mirror image, and a red silhouette of him stared back in the fluid. He looked up to view a glimmering blade held by a dark figure a few yards away. His eyebrows rose flabbergasted.

"It's you?!"

Out of the blackened picture arose the same man that had previously been dancing with Sara earlier this evening. The man, who was formally named Kyosato, or Kenji, smiled welcomingly towards Jin.

"My apologies, I wasn't sure if you were able to take them all on by yourself. It did take you a while to unsheathe your sword so I happened to drop in at the last minute." He sheathed his own blade back into its confinement. Casually walking forward he reached Jin's side. "Come to think of it, haven't I seen you before?" His eyes narrowed and he became uncomfortably close to the other swordsman's face. Jin's eye twitched briefly.

Inside of him there was a pinch of fear running through his body. He wasn't even able to detect Kenji's movements, let alone his sword style. His hand rested on the hilt of his katana incase Kenji decided to try anything unpredictable. "I can see she's not with you."

"She?" Kenji appeared dazed.

"Sara, the girl you danced with earlier today during the festival. She's gone missing; my colleague and I assumed you were responsible." His voice went hard, expecting that maybe Kenji did do something with Sara. Either he kidnapped her; put her somewhere, or even worse…

"Oh, come to think of it I do know where she is." The smooth-talker answered.

"Where?" Jin urged.

"Follow me," Kenji strolled off back towards to town. Jin had no choice but to go.

The mysterious samurai lured him into the northern woods. They had to cross through the entire interior of the town to arrive there, atop a hilly part of the forest. Jin stopped and noticed someone in their wake. It was Mugen who apparently was confronting two other figures. His face was hard and his sword was drawn.

"You're not going to let him hurt me are you Sara?" Shiina whispered behind a surprised Sara, using her as a meat shield. She stood between the glass eyed woman and her bodyguard.

"Sara, move damn it!" Mugen demanded, but the young girl wouldn't bug from her spot. Shiina looked up to view Kenji in the clearing.

"Ah there you are Kenji, you don't know how long I've had to wait."

"Forgive me My Lady, I had some time on my hands." He bowed his head respectfully, before suddenly appearing beside her and Sara and unsheathing his katana.

"Shall I get of rid these two for you?"

Shiina smirked as she took out a knife to hold to Sara's throat, "We will enjoy ourselves."

* * *

Author's Note:

Forgive me for the lateness of this chapter and also the shortness. Honestly, I didn't know what to write apart from the ending sequence. Eventually though I decided not to let Sara have all the thought attention and allowed Mugen and Jin to trace their pasts a bit more. I will get into the present next chapter since this one was kind of a connection towards the upcoming action soon to unfold, and of course the storyline. Sorry for the crappiness of it all. I am trying to experiment with a newer and bigger vocabulary because I feel as if I repeat words and phrases too often and I want to overcome this weakness. If any of you readers out there see some kind of word that may be misplaced or misused please inform me.

- Thanks again!

**PS – **I have decided to screw off italic from now on when I write my author's note. I think it is kind of hard to read and also annoying for some of you, including me. I am not sure if I'll ever be returning to it, maybe, if I feel like it, I don't know. And some of you may have noticed I have changed the introduction summary about the third or fourth time. I intend to keep it like that for a while, unless I think of something better.

The reason it took so long to write this chapter is most likely because of the stress that was put onto me this whole week of school after break. I had three projects to do, yes that's THREE projects, for different classes and obviously the week after a nice break isn't always my brightest one. I'll see if I can update sometime this week or weekend, so continue reading and see you later!

I would appreciate it greatly if I could get at least **1-3 reviews** for this chapter. It would encourage me very much to write more often ;)


	12. Chapter 11: New Friends Newer Enemies P3

**Chapter Eleven: New Friends Newer Enemies [Part 3]  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (getting there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

* * *

_"You're not going to let him hurt me are you Sara?" Shiina whispered behind a surprised Sara, using her as a meat shield. She stood between the glass eyed woman and her bodyguard._

_"Sara, move damn it!" Mugen demanded, but the young girl wouldn't bug from her spot. Shiina looked up to view Kenji in the clearing._

_"Ah there you are Kenji, you don't know how long I've had to wait."_

_"Forgive me My Lady, I had some time on my hands." He bowed his head respectfully, before suddenly appearing beside her and Sara and unsheathing his katana._

_"Shall I get of rid these two for you?"_

_Shiina smirked as she took out a knife to hold to Sara's throat, "We will enjoy ourselves."_

_

* * *

_Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump went the heart beats of many, singing a dramatic tune that elevated the scene taking place before the eyes of Mugen and Jin. It was two-on-two…if Sara wasn't stuck in the middle having a knife held to her throat. It was a stupid mistake by her part. But it wasn't her fault entirely that she had a kind-heart, and felt the need to stick around with a stranger after colliding into them before. Though that wasn't much of an excuse considering the stranger was about to kill her. Damn it, if only things in life weren't so predictable.

"So…" Shiina began grinning widely towards Sara's bodyguards, "Who would you like to kill first Kenji?"

Kenji flashed a perplexed facial manner her way, "You're asking me, My Lady?" His expression switched to a greedy smirk, "Well I think I'll take on the more proper samurai." His katana blade pointed towards Jin who furrowed his brow. "I want to see the man who was able to take on Mariya Enshirou." He headed pell-mell towards Jin, and in a matter of seconds their swords clashed.

"Very well," Shiina answered rather lately, "I guess I'll take on the street rat." Her glass eyes flickered towards Mugen, going straight through him with one simple glare. "Or should I say Mugen?"

"Fuck you," he hissed.

"My, my, why the hatred all of a sudden? I thought you'd be happy to see me after all these years…I'm sure Kikyo would." Mugen growled deeply towards her comment. Sara blinked, still not really understanding the situation taking place. Have Shiina and Mugen met somewhere before? Had they once been close? Kikyo? She could only stand and contemplate to herself the answers that would never come unless they were spoken by someone else's mouth.

A brief moment of silence sizzled into an aftermath. Mugen charged forward and Shiina threw Sara forward. Mugen caught her having to stop his attack to prevent her from hitting the hard ground below face first. Shiina flipped back and perched herself onto a large rock. Something glimmering against the moonlight protruded from her mouth out to her hand. It was a web of string. Her hand motioned and Mugen suddenly felt a hard stab to his neck. He tried to grab the unidentified weapon but nothing cupped into his hands. Even so, blood was rushing down from his throat into the collar of his white shirt. Sara grimaced and began to panic. She tried to assist him but he pushed her away and was dragged towards Shiina, now unarmed.

"If it wasn't for Kikyo, I could have had you all to myself." Shiina purred stroking her hand down Mugen's cheek.

"You bitch," he hissed again, "like hell I'd want to be with you."

Meanwhile Jin was having immense trouble keeping up with Kenji's illusion-like movements. Scratches and scares ran down his arms, one on his cheek and another penetrating through his torso. His knees buckled and his lungs begged for oxygen to enter them. He was growing tired quicker and quicker by the minute. The strain of fighter was putting an excruciating amount of pressure on his body. Even if he was well fit enough to battle it out for a long time at his own speed, having to dodge apparently lethal blows was no ones cup of tea. All he could do was be on the defense, an attack would be suicide at this rate. Albeit, it was his best chance, if he could prove to reach for one strike at his opponent and throw him off guard he'd most likely be able to launch a real strike. At least then he would stop having to block and dodge every move of Kenji's.

He found an opportunity and went for it, and just as soon as he moved in for an attack…

"JIN!!" Sara's screamed extended as the sound wave was carried throughout the trees. It attracted Shiina and a still struggling Mugen's attention. Her eyes were bulging and tears poured down her cheeks like small rivers. The thinner atmosphere told the story of what was occurring, or what had just occurred, right before her eyes.

Jin's sword slipped from his fingers, clambering on the ground along with a growing pool of blood. His gi was becoming dyed with the same coloration across his abdomen area and down his mouth. His knees finally gave into their retirement and hit the earth. His body stayed like that for a dense minute before catching up to the rest of his dying insides and falling over on his side. Kenji stood triumphantly over his limp figure, with a slight disappointing expression incased into his look.

"I would have expected better from the person who killed the 'Slayer of a Thousand Men.'"

Mugen's eyes flared, "You son…of a…BITCH!!!" He pulled forward against the string around his neck, only adding onto the excruciating pain. The string sunk deeper into his throat, while the increase of blood flow smeared his clavicle and shirt, he winced. Shiina was not taken by surprise from his sudden impulse; she continued to smile as Mugen was literally pushing himself on the brink of death. His vision was blurring from the blood his body has lost, and his intentions were fighting against his reaction to fall over unconscious. A hunch in the back of his mind was telling him that he was in defeat, that he was losing, that he had already lost. It was steadily growing in size and manipulating the rest of his mind into agreeing with it. Mugen's look on hope was bleak now. He was caught in a lope between resisting his hunch's urge to die or eventually giving in and finally calling it quits forever. However, the pain of his throat only made him think highly of what was becoming of him, why he felt the need to whine and scream in agony. Before, he has learned to throw away his childish demeanor which included this feeling of physical hurt and abuse. He needed to, since he lived day and night in a place no proper nobleman could imagine to escape from. But obviously Mugen wasn't some proper nobleman; he was a murderer, killer, and stealer. He fought out of pleasure and loved the thrill of rallying a whole gang of enemies up into attacking him. He enjoyed the intent on making people feel miserable, especially if they had done something to him for it. It wasn't his choice, some hell in the sky made him this way. Someone, something intended on having him be born to a life of crime and scandalous. So, if he thrived in such a run-down place, why was he thinking this was the end of it all? Was he some retarded wuss or something?

His fingers traced over the line if string that connected from his throat all the way to Shiina's hand. He cupped it in both of his palms and tested it, pulling his force either way. No use, his hands were now soaked in blood and stinging with ever fragile movement. His eyes flashed towards his unreachable katana sword. Even if he made a grab for it he would risk beheading himself on the spot. He looked over to Sara who was still shaken up by Jin's untimely demise. She wasn't being held captive though like he was, and Kenji was about one-hundred meters away from her while she was only a few feet from Mugen's weapon. She was his only hope now. His lungs expanded in that moment.

"Sara," he croaked, "get my sword, now!" She swirled around to him still stricken with fear but ultimately reached for the katana. Her motion stopped when her hands were held behind her back as if being arrested. A large dark figure kept her stationary and unable to progress with the mission given to her. Everyone's eyes reared up.

Shiina seemed to beam, "Good work Tatsumaru, I thought she was really going to get it for a moment there." The figure only smirked in appreciation.

"Anything for you, My Lady," a deep hoarse voice answered.

The man was subsequently Hulk-like, buff with muscles protruding from his skin at every angle. Most of his face was covered by a sheet of cloth, only his dark hazed eyes stood out from his facial frame. For his top, he only wore a black over shirt, so his eight-pack was visibly clear in the moonlight. His waist down was covering in a matching hakama, while a set of _tabi_ worn over his feet. His hair was short but long enough to be held up into a small ponytail. Sara winced, even the slightest movement from Tatsumaru's pinching grip made it feel like he was breaking her arms. He only needed so much to restrain her smaller figure in place.

"Now," Shiina's attention turned back down to her captive, "time for you to die." She was too quick for anyone to have seen a blade appear and stab Mugen through his lower abdomen. The silence was deadly, and a thick river of blood spurred from his mouth. The wound's color mixed into his white shirt, causing it to look a dark rusted pigment. He didn't scream, nor make any sound what-so-ever; he just sat there on his knees taking into the effect that his skin has been penetrated through. Torn flesh was heard as the weapon was retracted from his body back out into the open. Nearly half of the silverware coloration of the blade was tainted with red, explaining to the rest of the spectator's how deep Shiina's cut really was. The string around Mugen's neck loosened allowing his body to fall over motionless, just as Jin's had. Sara's whole interior self stopped breathing, her exterior was shaking repeatedly and her eyes became drenched in tears. First Jin, now Mugen.

"Why?" Was the only word she could muster out, and Shiina simply chuckled.

"The question is, why not?" She hopped off the rock and stepped towards Sara. The blade, still dyed with Mugen's blood, was held firmly in her hand. She reached Sara and rested her weapon on the young girl's shoulder. "Now for the finale," she raised it high in the air.

"NOOO!!!!!" Sara screamed and a beam of light exploded from her sending both Shiina and Tatsumaru flying back. They were able to end up on their feet in the end. Kenji meanwhile marveled along with his companions at the blinding energy.

"What's this?" Shiina asked herself, "Some form of intense _ki_ is coming from this girl." She continued to watch as Sara slowly stood up, eyes glowing a bright golden yellow color. It was as if God himself had taken over her body and expelled any weakness and fear locked inside her. Sara was able to stand on her own and head straight towards Shiina with every patient step. Shiina, cautious and weary of the sudden danger she might be in took a step back. Her teeth clenched together as she came to an aggravated conclusion.

"Kenji! Tatsumaru! Let's go for now, we cannot stay here any longer, she'll draw attention to us all!" She called to her minions who both nodded and all three of them dispersed into thin air.

Sara, still glorified with intense power, walked towards Mugen. She stroked his cheek and felt a faint heart beat answer back. Using some internal energy, she healed his deep wounds around his neck and his lower abdomen. His body flexed, signifying he was alright. His eyes squinted open to meet an impossibly blinding light. He could only see the silhouette of his savior but the long tendrils of hair, and the feminine figure gave the person's identity away. He blinked.

"S-Sara?" He whispered, wishing it came out more pronounced.

Knowing he was going to recover Sara sauntered her way over to Jin now. She did the same tactic, stroked his cheek, felt for a pulse and when one was felt she worked her unusual magic. Unlike Mugen though Jin didn't move so much, nor did his eyes have the urge to open. He simply breathed longer and longer breaths. The light conquered from Sara evaporated and her own eyes closed. They opened again now back to their normal hazel pigment.

Sara blinked in a perplexed manner, unbeknownst to her she had fended off the enemy raiders and saved the lives of her two bodyguards. Her mind was blank; no memory of what had just taken place remained in her thoughts. Dazed and confused she looked down to view Jin still breathing. Instinctively, like a caring mother or sister, she allowed his head to rest in her lap and wiped away unnecessary tears still attached to her face. Her attention raised up as Mugen staggered over to her, using his katana as a walking stick to support his weight.

He didn't know what to say, he wanted to thank her dearly for saving both of their lives but his still bravado nature prompted him to bypass the thought. He stood there quietly, allowing Sara the time to pull herself back together and Jin time to finally flutter his eyes open. There was an imaginary sigh of relief from all three of them. Everything was okay, for now.

The next morning had welcomed the sleepy figures of Mugen and Jin as they woke from their slumber to reluctantly greet it back. They had returned to the inn owned by Saki and Yuri, Sara had basically helped them walk all the way back. Standing in the middle she offered both of them to lean against her for support as they trekked their way during the darkly lit night back to their temporary home. It was a silent and difficult return, but at least it was the complete trio, not just one or two of them, but all three.

A knock came from the door. It was Yuri.

"Hey you two have to come downstairs, there's something I think you should see."

Bewildered yet curious both the men followed her down the staircase, through the door to the outside. She led them into the backyard of the inn and abruptly stopped pointing around the corner of the building. She shushed them, so they wouldn't disturb the person Yuri wanted them to watch. It was Sara.

There was a random sack on the end, leaning against the fence; it had a comically drawn cartoon face on it. Some arrows were hitting parts of the dummy, while some others missed either hitting too far or too close. Jin and Mugen's eyebrows rose in surprise. Apparently Sara wasn't that bad of an archer. In fact, she was rather good for her first time at it.

"I'll just leave you two to watch," Yuri excused herself and left the opposite direction towards the front side of the inn. The men continued to observe their companion practicing.

"Damn, looks like she's really into it." Mugen remarked. Jin nodded in agreement.

"Your right for once," he answered.

Mugen snorted but wasn't taken back by the reply. He was smirking and chuckling at it, "Whatever you say fish face."

"Idiot."

"Four-eyes."

"Loser."

"You pickin' a fight?" Mugen questioned.

"If you want," Jin retorted still watching Sara, "she seems to have inspired me to do better." His eyes flickered over to the vagabond.

"Humph, me too," Mugen admitted. The next moment their swords connected but this wasn't some death fight and there was no intent in either of them to hurt one another. It was a sparring match, something they could grow and learn from and yet enjoy at the same time, though in reality they still knew that their final showdown was kept on a hold. However, the two swordsmen smiled as they continued to clambered their katana swords together and run up and down fences, rocks, grass, and whatever God-for-saken thing they could manage to walk on.

It would be the first time they would be able to recognize each others equality.

* * *

Author's Note:

Forgive me for the lateness of this chapter I know I promised some people that I would update over the weekend but of course I had school to bother with. Forgive me for the ownage of Mugen and Jin but it had to be done (not really) since it will enlighten them both to grow more persistent and determined (as you had read in the last part). I can't promise I will update anything this week, maybe this weekend I'll start working on my next chapter. The next chapter, speaking of which, is going to be like "Angels and Demons," based on an episode in the anime. Actually I might have my next two or three chapters based on episodes from the anime before eventually getting back into my usual storyline. These aren't going to be some random pointless chapters though; they'll have some meaning for the most part. Until then though, take care!

Vocabulary:

Tabi - traditional Japanese socks

Ki - "Energy flow"

**PS -** It would be a great pleasure for me if I could have at least **1-3 reviews** for this chapter. Thanks again and keeping lovin' Samurai Champloo!


	13. Chapter 12: Rainy Days and Stormy Love 1

**Chapter Twelve: Rainy Days and Stormy Love [Part 1]  
**

**Rating**: **T** - Some mild violence/bad language

**Pairings**: Not yet explained (getting there)

**Note**: Don't own Samurai Champloo (I wish XD)

**FYI**: This chapter is based on episode 11, I take no credit

* * *

"_Idiot."_

"_Four-eyes."_

"_Loser."_

"_You pickin' a fight?" Mugen questioned._

"_If you want," Jin retorted still watching Sara, "she seems to have inspired me to do better." His eyes flickered over to the vagabond._

"_Humph, me too," Mugen admitted. The next moment their swords connected but this wasn't some death fight and there was no intent in either of them to hurt one another. It was a sparring match, something they could grow and learn from and yet enjoy at the same time, though in reality they still knew that their final showdown was kept on a hold. However, the two swordsmen smiled as they continued to clambered their katana swords together and run up and down fences, rocks, grass, and whatever God-for-saken thing they could manage to walk on._

_It would be the first time they would be able to recognize each others equality._

_

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy day, night seemed to draw closer and closer than usual in the summer. However, the weather made it feel as if winter's cold has already blown in. A woman stood atop a large bridge, day-dreaming to herself, while her red umbrella kept her shielded from the wet droplets of rain pouring down from the skies above.

"Pardon me for intruding," a voice came. The woman turned to meet a man whose face was shrouded by a straw hat, "if you intend to drown yourself the water is much too shallow. I would advise you to look for another location."

The woman raised a brow, "You thought I was going to do that? I was just lost in thought that's all."

Jin looked up at her, revealing his face now.

"What you think I am lying? My goodness it must have looked like I was terribly sad to you. Honestly I wouldn't put myself through something that painful." She began to walk off the opposite way, "Thank you for the warning non-the-less, goodbye." Her image was swallowed up by the mixture of fog and rain. Jin did nothing but stare after her.

Elsewhere another drama was unfolding…

"C'MON DAMNIT YOU CAN TAKE THIS GUY!" Mugen hollered as he and a large group of beckoning people witness two beetles dueling it out on a log. One of which belonged to him. It was pushed back barley on the log any longer. He stopped his foot, "You want to win this thing or not!?" He was pulled back into the crowd for having gotten too close and along with that, his beetle fell to the ground in defeat.

Mugen's eyes flared, "You piece of shit!"

"Man I wonder where those two are? I hope they're out somewhere making enough money for us to use." Sara sighed whilst looking up at the gloomy sky.

"Ok Sara, it's time for a delivery!" The restaurant keeper's voice called catching Sara's attention.

"Alright I'm coming!"

Jin walked casually down the road deep in thought about the woman he had previously seen. He was wondering if she was really just day-dreaming to herself or if there was some sort of reason why she may or may not have wanted to kill herself. It almost seemed as if it was the last day of the world to her, maybe so, maybe she was some person who was usually stuck indoors and decided to eventually take a stroll outside in the not so fortunate weather. He couldn't comprehend though what her specific reasons were, and frankly he had to instruct himself to remember it was none of his business.

Jin came across a lone eel stand where a man seemed to be impatient and tapped his fan against his head in waiting. He heard about this particular job, "Excuse me--"

"Oh!" The man interrupted, "You must be here for the part time job!" He ran around the side of the stand to grab his umbrella.

"I heard this job had use of my sword." Jin continued.

"Oh yes there's plenty of that, don't stress it ok!" He began to saunter off, "With all this ran business is going to be dead tonight!"

"Hold on--" But the man was already gone.

Jin sighed agitatedly as he stood at the stand with no form of entertainment to surpass him boredom. Having never professionally done this kind of thing before made him apprehensive when he thought about a costumer coming by and asking for a grilled eel.

"One grilled eel please." Speak of the devil; Jin looked up to meet the bridge woman's face. "Oh my, aren't you the samurai from earlier? I didn't realize you were an eel merchant." Her eyes adverted to the bucket of swimming eels, "There I want that feisty one right in the middle." Jin closed his eyes and willingly reached to grab an eel, only to have it slip out of his hands. He tried and tried again, and failed and failed again. He was becoming increasingly humiliated in front of the woman for not being able to capture a simple eel. She could see how stressed he was.

"Didn't you know?" She eventually asked, "You can't just rely on brute strength alone to catch them. You have to anticipate their movements." Carefully she reached for the bucket and snatched out an eel. Jin's eyes widened in disbelief as she grinned, "An eels like a woman, if you hold onto them with force they'll only run away."

She instructed him through, "You nail it down like this and--"

Jin sheathed his sword. "I'll do this part," he offered.

"Wait a minute! Eels are Hamamatsu's treasure. It would be bad luck to cut it with something that dangerous." She sighed heavily and decided to demonstrate to him how to cut the eel and cook it. Soon enough they were attracting the attention of many customers. Business began to boom and eventually day had already sprung to night.

"Business was good, very good," the woman praised but then her expression became bewildered, "Hold on, I was only out for a walk and suddenly I ended up working."

Jin grabbed one of the last eels in the bucket, "Allow me to cook for you." She didn't complain as he cut and cooked a poorly made eel himself.

The woman marveled at the burned food, "My, my when you cook you really make sure it's done well." She took a small bit and ate it, "I must say this is the worst eel I have ever tasted." Jin's eye twitched in response to her insult.

"Water?"

"I'd rather have tea." She finished and abruptly began to walk off, "Thank you, this will make a fine memory."

"Memory?" Jin questioned.

The woman stopped, "Starting tomorrow I begin working at a brothel. My husband fell into debt so naturally I'd have to be the one to take care of it." She took one finally glance at him and said her goodbyes before disappearing once more into the mist. Unbeknownst to her, her red umbrella was still leaning against the stand.

Back at the inn Mugen was lying down whilst training his beetle using means of pulling a rock on a string. It was seemingly failing at first and he was growing impatient, "C'mon pull with more spirit." The door slid open.

"I'm back," Sara said before grimacing her bodyguard's way, "W-What are you doing with that bug exactly?"

"Training."

"Training?" She repeated.

"Did I stutter? It's for beetle wrestling, I'm going to train this little dude here and enter him in matches."

"What about your job as a bodyguard?"

"I quit that, besides we'll be making a shit load of money with this guy around."

Her eyes rolled in defeat, of course typical Mugen wouldn't decide to go and protect anyone when he knew this kind of opportunity was too great to miss. Sara sauntered inside and rested against the wall. She took the money she had earned from the restaurant and zipped it up safely inside her backpack. Then she took out a book entitled _100 Questions to Ask Yourself _and began to read to herself quietly.

_**The next day…**_

"Excuse me," Jin handed out the woman's umbrella to her at the same brothel place she had mentioned she would be staying at.

She smiled, "Did you come all this way just to give me that back?"

"That's right."

"Thank you, but I won't need that anymore. I'm completely locked out from the outside world; I can never go back again." Her hand caught his face and ran down it, "You should take it, you're soaked."

"Kohana, you have a customer!" The manager's voice called.

Her hand retracted back to her, "Yes coming."

"Another thing," Jin said, "what is your name?"

The woman smiled again, "It's Shino, but I won't need that anymore either. What about yours?"

"It's Jin." He answered taking off his straw hat from his head.

"Thank you Jin, and goodbye." She ventured off the other direction. Jin didn't cease to move, he silently watched her depart.

"See someone you like sir?" A man who walked out of the brothel asked.

"I don't have any money," Jin flat-out replied, and the man's eyes widened.

"We have a window-shopper here guys!" He signaled to some others and they all crowded around a still stationary Jin. One suddenly pushed him to the ground where they all took turns in kicking and insulting him. There was no response from the swordsman, even when they were done with him he did nothing but hoist himself off the drenched gravel-stone and limp off down the street. His thoughts emerged of what was occurring right now inside the brothel, what they were doing, what _she_ was doing. His heart sank in a way he had never felt before, and the rain only added more sorrow to his grief stricken figure. Was this the beginning of something more?

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok so I know this was another short chapter and long overdue but I had a lot of things to deal with this week, and none just included school. I can't say for sure when I'll do the second/final part of this but hopefully this weekend I'll get something up. That's not a promise though so don't start throwing stuff at me if you don't see anything up on Friday-Sunday. Anyway I hope you enjoyed.

**At least 1-3 reviews would be appriciated.**


End file.
